Harry Potter et le Prince au SangMélé
by Adimen
Summary: A bientôt 16 ans, Harry Potter s'apprête à entamer sa Sixième Année au Collège Poudlard. Alors que la Guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom fait rage, Harry poursuit ainsi sa formation... Et va devoir afronter de nouvelle épreuve
1. Une étrange lettre

Avant-Propos:

Voici ma PotterFiction "Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang-Mél".

C'est une Fiction sur le Sixième Tome, dans laquelle j'essaie de mettre au plus possible les informations officielles données par JKR connue à ce jour. (Je souligne bien "Connue à ce jour". Si jamais des infos viennent après que je l'ai commencé, je ne pourait peut-être pas les caser... Mais j'essaierais.)

Bien entendu, n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques, positives ou négatives - à condition qu'elle soit, cela va de soit, constructives, pas juste "C'est à cher ton truc!" SVP. J'ai d'ailleur une vocation d'écrivain et il faut absolument que vous me disiez ce que je doit améliorer.

Coucou aux Eclaireurs qui, je l'espere, vont venir lire ma Fic'.

Eh bien voilà, je crois avoir tout dit... A non, zut, le disclaimer. Bon, le voilà: la plupars des personnages ainsi que les lieus ne m'apartienne pas, mais sont la propriété de JKR, qui nous les prête gentilment. Quelques un sont tout de même à moi, vous reconnaitrez vite lesquels, je pense . L'intrigue est à moi, même si elle découle de celles de JKR.

C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller : ) . Bonne lecture! ; )

PS: avant que vous ne lisiez le Premier Chapitre, je vous rappel ceci: c'est une Fic' sur la Sixième Année de Harry Potter. C'est pour que vous ne soyez pas embrouillez. Vous allez comprendre...

**Harry Potter**

**et le Prince au Sang-Mêlé**

**Chapitre Un: Une étrange lettre:**

Le petit garçon se tenait devant la grille d'entrée. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Il se tenait droit, dans son grand manteau, alors que les flocons de neiges tombais autour de lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, et ses yeux bruns observaient d'un air mélancolique le portail qu'il n'avait franchit qu'une seul fois de toute se jeune vie, il y avait de cela environ sept ans. Il le regardait. Il le regardait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Si seulement, un jour, il pouvait le franchir dans l'autre sens...

-Mr Jedusor, s'il vous plait, grogna une voix.

Le petit garçons de sept ans se retournat brusquement.

-Mr Jedusor! Tom! répetat la voix.

Un homme de petite taille, un peu vouté, doté d'une grosse moustache, sortit de la brume. Il tenait une lampe de torche à la main, et avançait en faisant de grand pas dans la neige épaisse. Il était lui aussi vétu d'un grand et chaud manteau, ainsi que de grandes bottes. Il appela de nouveau:

-Mr Jedusor! Ah, vous voilà. Je pensais bien que vous seriez là.

L' homme se raprochat du petit garçon. celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui. L' homme le regarda d'un air mi-sévere, mi-interrogatif.

-Et bien Tom, que faites-vous ici à cette heure? demanda-t-il. Vous savez pourtant que c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Vous feriez mieux de venir rejoindre vos camarades à la cantine.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Kesley, répondit le petit garçon d'une voix timide en baissant les yeux, je n'ai pas très faim, ce soir... J'aimerais rester ici.

-Ne dîtes pas de sottises, Tom, dit Mr Kesley, venez donc manger. Ca vous réchaufera. Il fait un froid polair, ici. Allons, venez.

-Est-ce que je pourais revenir ici après le repas, Mr Kesley? demanda le petit Tom.

-J'ai bien peu que non, Mr Jedusor, répondit l'homme, après le diner, il est interdit de sortir. Allons, venez, Tom, s'il vous plait.

Le jeune garçon accepta, et suivit le concierge de l'orphelinat, en avançant dificilement dans la neige. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à la grille.

Ils ateignirent très vite l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Construit déjà plusieures années de celà, il avait sevit à receuillir les orphelints de la dernière Guerre. Le batiment était assez vieux, plutot grand, et son apparence était déjà assez délabrée. Il avait la forme d'un demi-cercle, l'autre moitié dudit cercle étant la grille qui formait la limite du parc, lequel était dépourvu de tout arbre. En cette période de l'année, le batiment et le parc étaient recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc, et l'on pouvait voir les sculptures de neige faites par les enfants.

En penetrant dans la petite entrée, ils croisèrent Mr Thomson, un homme grand et plutot corpulent, portant de petite lunette sur son gros nez.

-Ah! Il fait déjà plus chaud, ici! dit le concierge en entrant dans la pièce.

Il retira son manteau et le posa sur un grand porte-manteaux qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

-Bonsoir, Mr Kesley, dit Mr Thomson. Et... Oh... Mr Jedusor, que faisiez-vous dehors?

-Je l'ai repêché devant la grille, expliqua Mr Kesley, il y va souvent, ces derniers temps.

L'instituteur secoua négativement la tête.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas votre habitude de déroger au reglement, Mr Jedusor, fit-il remarqué à l'enfant.

-Désolé, professeur, répondit celui-ci, les yeux toujours baissés.

-Je ne vous en veut pas, Tom, dit gentilment le professeur Thomson en mettant la main dans les cheveux enneigés de Tom, geste d'affection auquel peu d'élèves avaient droit, surtout de sa part. Chacun sait ici que vous êtes un élève modèle.

Le professeur Thomson avait beaucoup d'estime pour Tom. Comme tout les autres instituteurs, d'ailleur.

-Merci, Mr Thomson, dit l'enfant avec un faible sourire. Excusez-moi, je doit aller dîner.

Assis au bout d'une table située dans un coin du refectoire, Tom mangeait, comme à son habitude, seul. Son assiette était remplie, mais il n'y touchait pas. Comme d'habitude, la serveuse, par affection pour le seul élève qui ne chahutait jamais les repas, lui avait offert une double portion. Mais Tom profitait peu de ce privilège. Il passait tout le temps des repas assis sans bouger, ne mangeant que très peu. Il restait là, seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelque instants plus tard, trois garçons à l'air guoguegnard s'aprochèrent de Tom.

-Tient! Mais c'est ce petit chouchou de Tommy! Comment est-ce qu'il va, Chouchou Tommy? demanda le plus gros des garçons en lui donnant une énorme tape dans le dos.

Tom ne réagis pas à cette attaque. Il ne leva même pas les yeux. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à laisser passer les attaques de ce genre. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de réagir.

-Moi, je crois qu'il boude un peu, Chouchou, dit d'un air moqueur le plus grand des trois.

Celui-ci pris la tête de Tom dans son bras et lui frotta le crâne avec son poing.

-Aie! Lache-moi! cria Tom en se dégageant.

Aux tables voisines, certain tournèrent la tête, afin de mieux se délecter de cette scène.

-Oh, mais il commense à s'enerver, Chouchou, dis le grand garçon.

-Tu n'as pas faim, Tommy? dis le troisième garçon, qui n'était ni très grand, ni très gros, mais aussi mauvais que les deux autres. Tu ne veut pas de ton plat? Oups... Que je suis maladroit!

Il venait de faire tomber volontairement une portion de sauce sur les vetements de Tom.

-Oh non! s'écria Tom.

Il se leva brusquement.

-Pourquoi vous m'embettez tout le temps? cria-t-il au bord des larmes.

Les élèves des tables voisines observaient la scène en se léchant horriblement les lèvres, comme s'ils assistaient à quelques choses de particulièrement savoureux.

-Parce qu'on n'aime pas les chouchous, répondit le gand garçon en lui donnant une violente tape sur la tête.

-CA SUFFIT! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES?

Mr Kesley arriva en courant. Il était furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous trois?

-Rien, M'sieur, on joue avec Tommy, répondit le grand garçon en donnant à Tom une claque dans le dos.

-C'est cela, moque-toi de moi, minable petit garnement! Tu vas voir! Tout les trois, vous allez passer le reste du repas à genou au milieu du réfectoire! Allez-y

immédiatement! Et gare à vous si jamais vous quittez vos places!

Pendant le reste du repas, Tom vis les trois garçons, à genou au centre de la cantine, s'échanger des regard guoguegnards.

Après avoir (un peu) mangé, Tom sortit très vite du réfectoire. Il monta les marches de l'escalier principale quatres à quatres, avant de s'aretter à mi-chemin pour s'assoir sur une marche. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller déjà au dortoire. Alors que les autres enfants étaient toujours au réfectoire, il resta assis là, comme souvent le regard dans le vide, à se tourmenter.

Cela faisait sept ans qu'il était là et, depuis toujours, il était resté seul. Il se sentait perdu, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Il ne savait pas quelle direction prenait sa vie, ni d'ou il venait, qui il était... Il n'avait jamais rien sut sur ses parents, ni pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans cet orphelinat. On lui avait simplement glissé une fois que sa mère était morte peu après sa naissance, qu'elle n'avait vécue assez longtemps que pour lui choisir ses prénoms, mais aucune autre informations sur sa famille ne lui avait jamais été donnée. Depuis qu'il était ici, il était toujours resté à l'écars des autres enfants, ce qui lui avait value le mépris de nombreux de ses camarades, acrue par sa performance en cours et l'affection que lui portait ses professeurs. Ces derniers, s'ils apréciaient son intelligence et son calme, s'inquiétaient souvent de sa solitude et de sa discrétion. La vérité est que Tom avait plus que tout envie de quitter l'orphelinat, de trouver un endrois ou il serait chez lui. Chaques jours, il se sentait de plus en plus étranger...

Ce sentiment était d'ailleur accrue par le fait que, depuis toujours, il se passait des choses très bizarre autour de lui. Des choses bizarre qui semblaient toujours provenir de lui. Cela ne lui avait jamais causé beaucoup d'ennuie - car les professeur ne pouvaient ni se résoudre à punir cet élève, ni croir vraiment à ces phénomènes étranges - mais cela le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise...

-Mr Jedusor? Que faites-vous donc là?

Mr Thomson descendait les escaliers, et avançais vers Tom.

-Vous êtes déjà remonté? Le dîner dure encore longtemps... Vous avez mangé, au moins?

-Oui, Monsieur, un peu, répondit Tom, mais je n'ai pas très faim et je n'avais pas envie de rester.

-Ah... Dans ce cas... Mais vous feriez mieux de monter dans votre dortoire, plutôt que de rester dans les escaliers. Vous serez plus à l'aise.

-Oui, Monsieur. Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

-Bonne nuit, Tom.

En arrivant dans son dortoire, après avoir monter au pas de course les escaliers, Tom se mit immédiatement en vetements de nuit, éteignit la lumière, et se cacha dans son lit. Il se replia sur lui même, et essaya pendant un moment de ne plus penser à rien. Finalement, il se détendit, s'alongea normalement, et s'efforça alors de s'endormir.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Tom commensais à dvenir somnolent, les autres enfants du dortoire s'y ruèrent. Mais - peut-être à cause de la fatigue - aucun d'entre eux ne frapa Tom en passant, ce dont il fut naturelement ravi. Il n'y eut d'ailleur guère de chahutage lorsque chacun s'habillat en pyjama et se mit au lit.

Lorsque la plupars des élèves venaient de s'endormir, le concierge entra dans le dortoir.

-Mr Jedusor, murmura-t-il, s'il vous plait, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

-Ohoh, qu'est-ce qu'on offre au petit Tommy?

-Vous cherchez une nouvelle punition, Coon? FERMEZ-LA!

Le coupable se retourna aussitôt sur son lit.

-Venez, Tom, répeta doucement Mr Kesley.

Le petit Tom sortit de son lit, se frota les yeux pendant un petit moment, puis alla rejoindre la concierge hors du dortoir.

-Mr Jedusor, dis Mr Kesley d'une voix grave, le Directeur estime - il marqua une pause - qu'il est temps de vous remettre ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe vieille de plusieures années, à en juger par son aspect.

Lorsqu'il tendit cette lettre à un Tom surpris et intrigué, Mr Kesley n'avait aucune idée des conséquences dramatiques que son acte allait avoir.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Note de Fin:

J'imagine que ce Chapitre vous a un peu surpris... Mais rassurez-vous, le Second et d'hors et déjà en ligne. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans Ryry Potter ;-) . Mais dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce Chapitre. Surtout, soyez très sévere (mais juste) !!!


	2. Problèmes à Little Whinging

Avant-Propos

Voici donc le Secon Chapitre, qui est cette fois-ci bien du point de vue de Harry Potter (Et heuresement plus long que le Premier).

Je me doute que le Premier n'a pas dut vous plair, mais le Second sera peut-être déjà plus a votre gout...

En tout cas, le voilà:

**Chapitre Deux: Problèmes à Little Winghing:**

La nuit était tombée, et tout les habitants Little Whinging dormaient profondemment. Pourtant, au second étage du 4, Privet Drive, une lampe de chevet était alummée, et un jeune homme de presque seize ans était assis devant un bureau. Il était plutôt maigre, et un peu plus petit que la moyenne de son âge; il avait des cheveux en parfait désordre et une paire de lunettes devant ses yeux vets emmeraudes. Sur son front se trouvait ce qui, chez lui, était le plus mysterieux, ce qui faisait de lui un être exeptionnel aux yeux de tout les gens qui, selon son oncle et sa tante, étaient anormaux. Sur son front se trouvait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter.

Assis à son bureau, il était penché sur un travail que peu d'adolescent avait l'habitude de faire. Le sujet était en effet:

_Expliquez pourquoi, selon vous, les Sortilèges de Disparition et d'Apparition relevent d'une difficulté plus grand que les simples Sortilèges de changement de forme._

Bien que le sujet eut été étudié tout au long de l'Année précédente, le jeune Sorcier élèves au Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait écrir pour combler les trente centimètres de parchemin exigés. Les yeux rivés sur le devoir que le Professeur McGonagall avait donné aux élèves souhaitant poursuivre l'étude de la Métamorphose, Harry se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir de le faire, alors qu'il n'était même pas sur d'avoir eut une note suffisante pour continuer cette matière. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, les ébourifant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà - si toutefois c'était possible -, Harry décida de laisser tomber son devoir pour l'instant, Il aurait tout le temps de faire plus tard.

Fermant son _Manuel de Métamorphose,_ Il s'alongea sur son lit, et se perdit dans ses pensées, comme il le faisait depuis le début des Vacances. Inévitablement, il pensa aussitôt à son parain. Tout au long de la semaine depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, il n'avait cesser de se torturer l'esprit, il lui était même arrivé de nombreuse fois d'en rêver. Et la même question lui revenait sans cesse. Toujours la même, invariablement, qui venait le tourmenter. _Etait-il responsable de sa mort?_ Il ne parvenait jamais à se convaincre du contraire... Pourquoi - mais pourquoi - était-il allé dans cet horrible endroit? Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide? A présent, tout était fini. Plus jamais il ne reverrait Sirius. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire ressemblant à un aboiement. Plus jamais il ne pourait lui parler, plaisanter avec lui. Jamais il ne pourra habiter chez lui comme il l'avait si ardemment souhaité. Plus jamais... C'était terminé...

Mais une autre chose le tracassait. Il n'ignorait pas que son destin était presque scélé. Il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de devenir assassin ou victime. Qu'il devrait tuer ou être tué. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir acomplir ce que chacun attendait depuis des années. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit lui? Comment pouvait-il espérer vaincre le plus puissant de tout les Mages Noirs? Comment, mais comment le pouvait-il? Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas put être... Dumbledore, ou n'importe quel Sorcier qui pouvait avoir une chance contre Voldemort... Le vieux Directeur de Poudlard n'était-il pas le seul Sorcier que Voldemort craigne? Si jamais quelqu'un avait put vaincre Voldemort un jour, Harry n'aurait put penser qu'à Dumbledore. Mais c'était lui qui avait été choisi... Choisi par qui? Par quoi? Et sans Sirius à ses côtés, jamais il ne trouverait le courage de le faire...

Torturé par ses sombres pensées, il se retourna et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Si seulement il pouvait cesser d'y penser, si seulement il pouvait penser à autre chose, ou mieux, ne plus penser du tout...

Il fut cependant tiré de ses tourmentes par un bruit provenant de la fenêtre. Un miniscul Hibou, à peine plus grand qu'une noix, se trouvait dehors et frapait au carreau. Il tenait entre ses serres une lettre - qui devait être un fardeau terriblement lourd pour lui. Reconnaissant là Coq, le Hibou de son meilleur ami Ron, Harry se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et faire entrer Coq. Celui-ci, lorsque Harry eut pris sa lettre, se mit à voltiger dans toute la pièce, comme s'il était fier d'avaoir ateint son but.

Précipitemment, Harry ouvrit l'envelope et déplia au plus vite la lettre, Il s'allongea sur son lit et la lut:

_Salut Harry!_

_Ton début de Vacances chez tes Moldus n'a pas été trop dur? Ne t'inquiette pas, tu seras bientôt débarrassé d'eux! Nous allons très vite venir te chercher! Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais Papa m'a dit que tu allais vite venir chez nous! Alors, surveille bien les allentours dans les jours qui viennent! Je ne sais pas si Hermione sera là. Elle est partit pour le premier mois des Vacances en Amérique, mais elle pourra peut-être venir en Aout. Et devine avec qui elle est partit? Vicky! "Un banal voyage qui n'a rien que de très amical" qu'elle m'a dit... Tu parle!_

_Enfin bon, j'espere que tu pourra très vite venir me rejoindre!_

_Salut,_

_Ron_

Harry, émerveillé, fit un énorme sourir en lisant la lettre de son ami. Il allait déjà pouvoir partir... C'était incroyable! Il allait retrouver Ron bientôt...

Un hululument tira Harry de sa rêverie. Coq s'était mis à tournoyer autour d'Hedwige qui ne semblait pas aprécier cela. Se relevant, il alla chercher Coq afin de lui donner sa réponse. Il s'assit à son bureau, balaya d'un revers de main la feuille de son devoir (Quand allait-il bien pouvoir le faire?) sur le côté de la table, pris un autre parchemin et sa plume, puis réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à ce qu'il allait écrire. Finalement il mit:

_Cher Ron,_

_J'ai bien reçue ta lettre. Ici, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, les Moldus ont gardé en tête l'incident de la gare! Mais je suis content de partir... Ne t'inquiette pas, je serais vigilent!_

_Moi aussi, je suis pressé de te retrouver,_

_A bientôt, _

_Harry_

C'était court, mais ça convenait, pensa Harry. Il donna la lettre à Coq - non sans devoire la plier de nombreuses fois - puis le conduit à la fenêtre. Ravi d'avoir une nouvelle mission à acomplir, le petit Hibou s'envola dans la nuit, et Harry regarda sa silouhette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Il resta à la fenêtre encore un moment après que Coq soit partit. Soudainement, il se sentait beaucoup plus légé. Il allait revoir Ron. Il allait déjà s'évader d'ici. Il allait passer le reste des Vacances chez les Weasley...

Il fini par quitter la fenêtre,et décida, pris d'une soudaine fatigue, de se coucher. Il se mit donc rapidement en pyjama, puis se coucha sur lit et ferma très vite les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis plusieures jours, il s'endormit le sourir aux levres.

Si la lettre de Ron avait passablement chassée les idées noires de Harry, le souvenir de Sirius ne tarda pas à revenir. Dès le lendemain matin, l'image de son parain lui revint en memoir, et Harry chercha tant bien que mal à la chasser. D'humeure plutôt maussade, malgré sa joie d'hier soir, il se leva et ouvrit les volets de sa fenêtre, faisant ainsi entrer la lumière du jour dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, peu joyeux d'afronter encore une fois les Dursley - si seulement se pouvait être la dernière...

Lorsqu'il entra, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia, et l'extraordinairement volumineux cousin Dudley était déjà réveillés. Les deux adultes ne le regardèrent même pas, mais Dudley lui lança un regard effrayé, avant de se retourner vers ses parents. Depuis qu'ils avaient reçue des menaces à la gare, ils avaient adopté leur méthode préféré lorsqu'il sagissait de ne pas tyranniser Harry: il ne lui adressait tout simplement plus la parole. Harry ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Il était d'ailleur préférable pour lui qu'ils l'évitent.

Harry prit son petit déjeuner, après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil dégouté au reste du repas d'hier soir - une tarte abominablement infâme de la tante Pétunia. En mangeans, Harry songea à quelque chose: et s'il informait les Dursley de l'arrivée prochaine de Sorciers sous leur toit? Lors de la plupars des années précédente, l'arrivée d'amis de Harry avait toujours été un désastre pour les Dursley.

Lorsqu'il s'aprocha d'eux, les Dursley étaient réunis autour de la télévision - à côté de laquelle on pouvait voir la console de jeu que Dudley avait démolit après s'être fait battre par un ami à un jeu de course -automobile ( l'ami en question subit d'ailleur le même sort que la console). Harry inspira un grand coup, avant de dire:

-Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Les deux interressés tournèrent la tête vers lui.

-Quoi donc, mon garçon? demanda l'oncle Vernon.

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'un camarade d'école. Tu sais, là... Poudlard.

Le teint de Vernon devint alors rouge violacé.

-Comment... Comment ose-tu... Prononcé sous mon toit...

-Calme toi, dit Harry d'un ton très calme. Ils n'aimerais pas savoir que tu te comporte mal avec moi.

Le visage de Vernon palît un peu, mais il regardait toujours Harry l'air furieux.

-Et qu'est-ce que cette lettre a de spéciale?

-Et bien... On m'annonce qu'on va venir me chercher très bientôt, peut-être même aujourd'hui.

D'après le visage de Vernon, il semblait que le "On" lui inspirait le plus grand dégout. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement la fureur que l'on voyait sur son visage violacé, mais bien aussi la peur. Les deux autres Dursley le dévisageaient aussi avec des yeux rond.

-Comment vont-il venir? demanda l'oncle Vernon, le regard furieux. Pas en Balais volants ou par la cheminée!

-Peut-être, répondit calmement Harry, je n'en sais rien.

-Qui va venir? demanda la tante Pétunia, le visage dégouté. Pas ces... ces gens qui étaient horriblement mal habillés à la gare!

-Peut-être qu'ils seront là, répondit toujours calmement Harry, je n'en sais rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire? demanda Dudley, l'air effrayé. Pas me faire pousser la langue ou une queue de Cochon!

-Peut-être qu'ils vondront s'amuser aussi, répondit encore et toujours calmement Harry, je n'en sais rien.

Les Dursley semblaient litéralement pétrifiés. Ils fixaient Harry avec des yeux ronds, sans ciller, ni faire le moindre mouvement. Harry jugea préférable de faire comme si de rien n'était, et remonta dans sa chambre, l'air nullement afligé, pour faire ses valises.

Il rangea toutes ses robes de Sorcier, ses manuels de classe, son chaudron et ses fioles. Il rangea avec une attention toute particulière son Eclair de Feu, sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. Il posa sa Baguette sur sa table de chevet et décida alors de sortir de la maison (ça lui fera prendre l'air) pour atendre l'arrivée de ceux qui viendraient le chercher (ce sera peut-être aujourd'hui...).

Lorsqu'il descendit, les Dursley étaient toujours exactement dans la même position (ils n'étaient pas resté comme ça pendant tout le temps qu'il rangeait ses affaires, quand même?). Harry les ignora royalement, et, en ouvrant la porte, il dit d'un ton sobre "Je vais prendre l'air", sortit, ferma la porte... Puis éclata de rire en pensant à leur mimique figées!

En allant et venant dans les rues de Little Whinging, Harry ne cessait de regarder le ciel, pour voir s'il l'ombre d'un Balai ou d'un Hibou se dessinait quelque part. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, oncle Vernon avait eut raison: il ne savait même pas comment ses amis allaient le chercher. Il éspérait qu'ils ne se montrent pas trop exentriques, celà risquerais de faire monter la colère d'oncle Vernon... Même si celà n'était pas un gros dansger, Harry préférait tout de même éviter un nouveau conflit.

Ce fut en tournant au coint de la rue que soudainement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec... Un Troll!

Sur le coup, Harry fut abasourdit, et ne réagis pas tout de suite. Un Troll à Little Whinging? Allons... Un peu de sérieux. Le repas d'hier soir avait des effets négatifs sur sa vision, voilà tout...

Toutefois, lorsque le Troll leva son énorme massue en menaçant de l'abattre sur Harry, celui-ci songea que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur façon de vérifier si ce Troll était réel ou pas. Il se jeta donc sur le côté alors que la massue s'abattait sur le sol. Et à en juger par le cratère inquiettant que provoqua le coup, Harry se dit qu'effectivement, ce Troll était bien réel.

La créature, qui dégageait une odeure des moins suportables, semblait être batit dans la roche, et toute la stupidité du monde se lisait sur son visage. Harry se demandait comment une créature aussi peu pourvue d'intelligence avait put venir jusqu'ici. A moins que quelqu'un ne l'ai fait venir. Mais qu... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Harry était pris de panique! Il plongea la main vers sa ceinture, pour prendre sa Baguette... Avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre! Quel idiot il faisait! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pris?

Immédiatement, Harry courut de toute son énergie à Privet Drive. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il récupère sa Baguete pour empécher ce monstre de faire des dégats. Le Troll n'était, ni très rapide, ni très énergétique. Il ne put donc suivre Harry. Ce dernier se précipita à la maison du 4, à Privet Drive... Et entendit, le cris perçant de tante Pétunia!

Harry fut pris d'épouvante! Il... Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être déjà ici! Espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, il entra très vite dans la maison - sans prêter attention au fait que la porte d'entrée était démolie. En regardant la scène curieuse qui se déroulait dans le salon, Harry fut soulagé de se rendre compte qu'il ne sagissait que d'un autre Troll, très semblable au premier. Chose très surprenante, si l'on considère que jusqu'alors, personne n'a jamais été soulagé de voir un Troll. Surtout quand le Troll en question est occupé à démolir votre salon, que votre oncle tempète contre ce même Troll, sans oser l'aprocher, que votre tante cour dans toute la pièce en hurlant d'une terreure proche de l'hystérie, et que votre cousin est recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, donnant l'impression d'être une sorte d'énorme ballon.

-Ah, te voilà, toi! rugit l'oncle Vernon en voyant Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que... Ce monstre... Aaaaaaaaaaaah! hurla-t-il soudain lorsque le Troll eut détruit une bonne partie d'un mur.

-Tu permet? dit Harry d'un ton féroce.

En un éclair, le jeune Sorcier monta dans sa chambre et en déscendit, sa Baguette à la main. Le Troll continuait le massacre de la maison, et les Dursley étaient tous réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, pratiquement les uns sur les autres. Harry se plaça derrière le Troll et, pointant sa Baguette vers l'hideuse créature, cria:

-Stupéfix!

Un éclair rouge jaillit de la Baguette et se dirigea vers l'enorme monstre. Helas, le Sortilège de Stupéfixion rebondit sur la cuirasse du Troll et percuta la télévision, qui explosa. (En voyant sa raison de vivre disparaitre, Dudley poussa un faible gémissement.)

Une nouvelle fois, Harry paniqua! Les Trolls étaient effectivement résistant aux Maléfices! Mais alors que pouvait-il bien faire, tout seul contre lui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attend? rugit l'oncle Vernon, recommense, élimine cette chose!

-Stupéfix! Stupéfix, Stupéfix, Stupéfix! STUPEFIX!

Un à un, les eclairs rebondirent tous. Harry s'inquiettait de plus en plus. Les Sortilèges semblaient avoir si peu d'effet sur lui qu'il ne se souciait même pas de lui, il continuait inlassablement sa destruction. Harry ne voyait pourtant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre...

-RHAAAAA! meugla Vernon. MAIS ENFIN, FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE!

Harry tenta de conserver son calme. Se tenant la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés, il passa au clair toute ses idées et ces connaissances. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé devant un Troll, il lui avait sauté dessus pour lui enfoncer sa Baguette dans la narine. "Mouais, pas très constructif" pensa-t-il amèrement.

Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour s'en débarraser, au fait?

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et vit un vase posé sur la table.

Ce vase...

Harry n'hésita pas: il prononça l'incantation et fit léviter le vase au-dessus de la table, puis le projeta avec force sur le crâne du Troll. Tante Pétunia poussa alors un cris perçant (et Harry se demanda si c'était par peur du Troll ou pour la perte du vase). Le Troll sembla alors sonné. Il se retourna un moment - et l'imbécilité qui se dessina sur son visage était pire que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer - et, après avoir poussé un vague bruit parfaitement grotesque, s'effondra sur le sol, sous les yeux de Harry, soulagé.

Pris d'une sensation de fatigue, Harry monta doucement dans sa chambre, tandis que les Dursley semblaient reprendrent très lentement leurs esprits.

Une fois en haut, Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'un Troll pouvait faire ici? Il espérait de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait... Si c'était le cas...

-ENFIN, PETUNIA, TU AS BIEN VUE CE QU'IL VIENT DE SE PASSER?

Harry sursauta. Les hurlements de l'oncle Vernon se répercutaient dans toute la maison. Intrigué, Harry sortit de sa chambre et se raprocha du salon, pour mieux entendre.

-PETUNIA, NOUS NE POUVONS PLUS...

-Si, Vernon, répondit Pétunia d'une voix tremblante. Il le faut. Nous devons...

-MAIS ENFIN, PETUNIA, TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C'EST SUREMENT CE LORD CHOSEMACHIN QUI L'A ENVOYE! NOUS DEVONS NOUS EN DEBARASSER!

-Non! répondit Pétunia d'une voix plus ferme, non, Vernon! De toute façon, ceux que nous avons vue à la gare ne voudrons pas!

Harry sentit que la tante Pétunia avait gagné cette manche. Il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement. Esperons qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre...

Soudainement, il sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Le... L'autre Troll! Comment avait-il put l'oublier? S'assurant cete fois qu'il avait bien sa Baguette sur lui, il descendit à toute vitesse l'escalier et passa très rapidement devant les Dursley ("Ah, te re-voila, toi! Eh... OU EST-CE QUE TU VA?) et sortit dehors pour courir en direction de la rue ou il avait aperçue le premier Troll. Oh... Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... Faites qu'il n'ai fait de mal à personne...

En arrivant sur les lieux de la première rencontre (qui était facile à repérer avec le cratère qui se trouvait au milieu de la rue), Harry balaya l'endroit des yeux, mais n'aperçue le Troll nul part. Ni aucune destruction près d'ici. Mais ou pouvait-il être?

Alors qu'il s'apretait à faire le tour du quartier pour le trouver, Harry entendit une voix familière l'appeler:

-Eh, Harry! On est là!

Harry se retourna immédiatement. Il vit alors avec une grande joie quatres Sorcier qu'il connaissait bien acourir vers lui. En tête, Fred et Georges, les deux Jumeaux Weasley, grands, le regard malicieu et les cheveux roux, qui témoignaient de leur apartenance à la famile Weasley. Derrière eux suivaient Kingsley Shaklebolt, un très grand Sorcier à la silhouette imposante, et plus loin, Dedalus Diggle, un petit Sorcier très émotif.

-Salut, mon vieux, dit Georeges d'un air rayonnant lorsqu'il s'aprocha de Harry.

-C'est extraordinnaire de te revoir, déclara Fred en lui serrant vigouresement la main.

-Boujour Harry, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde, j'espere que votre semaine ici c'est bien passé.

-Ravi de vous revoir, Mr Potter, couina Dedalus.

-Moi aussi! s'exclama Harry.

Il ne parvenait pas à croir à son bonheur. Ils étaient déjà venue le chercher. Déjà, il allait partir. Il ne parvenait pas à leur dire à quel point il été heureux de les voir tout les quatres.

-Il n'y a que vous qui êtes venu? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Ouais, répondit Fred, les autres étaient tous trop ocupés. Ron aurait bien voulut venir aussi, mais on voulait arriver le plus vite possible en transplanant.

Derrière eux, Harry aperçut les bagages qu'il avait faites à Privet Drive léviter au dessus du sol.

-Vous êtes passé chez les Dursley?

-Oui, nous sommes arrivé juste devant chez toi, expliqua Kingsley, et nous sommes aller chercher tes affaires...

-Au fait, très belle prise, ce Troll, Harry! s'exclama Fred, le visage rayonnant.

-... Et nous avons... Discuté... Avec ton oncle pour qu'il accepte de te reprendre l'été prochain

-Pourquoi? gémit Harry

-Tu le sais, je crois, dit Kingsley avec un regard malicieux. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mais...

-Mmm... Mais au fait, s'exclama-t-il soudain en se rappelant pourquoi il était là, le Troll! Il y en avait un autre ici! Il risque de faire des dégats si...

-On sait, Harry, on sait, dit Georges la mine dépitée, on a appris ça...

-Ca vient de... s'inquietta Harry

-Oui, ça vient de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Kingsley, nos espions nous ont appris qu'il avait envoyé une horde de Trolls à Little Whinging. D'autres membres de l'Ordre ainsi que de la Brigade Magique et une escouade d'Oubliators du Ministère vont venir ici afin de réparer les dégats.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

-Si... S'il les a envoyé ici, est-ce parce qu'il...

-Non, c'est une pure coincidence. Il ne sais toujours pas que tu passe tes étés ici. Pour autant qu'on sache, en tout cas, et, rassure-toi, nous en savons beaucoup. Il sait seulement que cette ville est habitée par des Moldus, et il a donc voulut tenter de la détruire.

-Mais dîtes-moi, dit Harry la gorges nouée, j'ai utilisé la Magie en dehors de Poudlard. Est-ce que...

Georges éclata de rire.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Harry, on ne te redira rien pour ça! Tu as usé de la Magie légalement, puisque tu était face à un Troll!

Bien qu'il savait déjà auparavant que son acte était légal, Harry était tout de même rassuré.

-Ou va-t-on aller? demanda-t-il. Au Terrier?

-Ouais, dit Georges, au départ, on voulait te mettre en sécurité au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, puis on s'est dit que... Enfin bref, on a usé de plusieures Sortilèges pour protéger le Terrier - même un Sortilège de Fidélitas, et c'est Papa le Gardien du Secret - pour que tu puisse venir en sécurité chez nous.

-Comme ça, tu retrouveras Ron, ajouta Fred en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, je crois qu'il s'ennuie un peu, le pauvre...

-Chaque fois qu'on va le voir, il faut qu'on fasse attention pour qu'il ne nous retienne pas, continua Georges, s'il le pouvait, je suis sur qu'il nous enchainerais.

-Mr Potter, couina Dedalus, voici votre Balai. J'ai allégé vos valises, vous pourrez les transporter facilement.

-Oui, il est temps que nous y allons! déclara Kingsley. Les règles sont les même que l'année dernière, d'accord Harry? Il faut d'ailleur nous faire à tous subir un Sortilège de Désillusion.

Alors que les Jumeaux et Dedalus se désillusionnaient, Kingsley s'aprocha de Harry pour lui appliquer ce Sortilège. Hary avait déjà été désillusionné. Lorsque Kingsley lui donna un petit coup de Baguette sur la tête, Harry eut l'impression que de l'eau froide coulait tout le long de son corp. Dès lors, il changea d'aspect. Sa peau et ses vêtements avait pris la couleur exacte de se qui se trouvait autour de lui, ce qui le rendait difficile à repérer.

Après que Kingsley se soit appliqué le Sort à lui-même, ils montèrent tous sur leur Balais, et s'envolèrent. Il voyageaient les uns derrière les autres, Kingsley devant, Fred en second, Harry au milieu, Georges derrière Harry et Dedalus en dernier. Le voyage se déroula sans le moindre incident. Il volèrent donc ainsi pendant quelques heures avant d'arriver au Terrier, la maison des Weasley. C'était une vaste demeure, d'un aspect exterieur peu reluisant, et qui parraissait assez bancale. Ils se posèrent

à côté d'une marre de boue, avec des Cochons, et descendire de leur Balais. Une fois à terre, ils se resillusionnairent tous.

-Bien, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave, nous avons été ravit de te voir, mais je pense que nous allons y aller. Dedalus, tu vient?

-Vous partez déjà? demanda Harry, déçue.

-Oui. Désolé Harry, mais Dedalus et moi avons une mission importante à régler. A plus tard, j'espere...

-Au revoir Mr Potter, dit Dedalus en serrant la main de Harry, j'ai été ravit de vous revoir.

Kingsley et Dedalus transplanèrent alors soudainement, dans un _crac_ sonor.

-Tu vient Harry? On va retrouver Ron...

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la petite, encombrée mais accueillente cuisine du Terrier. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier.

-Ca doit être Ron, dit Fred.

En effet, ce fut Ron qui arriva dans la pièce. C'était un garçon éflanqué, grand, le visage constellé de tache de rousseur et les cheveux roux, comme ses frères. En entrant, il avait la tête baissée et l'air morne, mais lorsqu'en relevant le visage, il aperçue Harry, son visage s'illumina et il fit un grand sourir.

- Ah, Harry! Tu es là! Je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui même que tu venais.

-Moi non plus, répondit Harry en riant. Mais j'ai eut de la chance.

-Figure-toi que Harry s'est battut contre un Troll, dit Fred.

-Un Troll? qu'est-ce que tu veut dire?

-Ce que ça veut dire, répondit Georges. Une horde de Troll s'est attaqué à Little Whinging. Oeuvre de Tu-Sais-Qui, naturelement.

Ron pâlit.

-Et qu'est-ce vous allez f...

-Il y a déjà une escouade en place. En tout cas, maintenant, Harry et toi êtes en sécurité.

-Nous allons devoir y aller, nous aussi, Georges, dit Fred. Il ne faudrais pas que nous soyons en retard à la réunion.

-Qu... Vous partez, vous aussi? dit Harry. Quelle réunions?

-Une réunion au 12, Squard Grimmaurd, expliqua Georges.

-Fred et Georges font partit de l'Ordre, maintenant, précisa Ron.

-C'est vrai? s'eclama Harry

-Ouais, dit Fred, c'est pas toujours facile de jongler avec ça et notre magasin de farces et attrapes, mais on essaie.

-Heureusement qu'on a Lee avec nous sinon, on ne s'en sortirais pas!

.-C'est génial! Vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce qui se passe.

Fred et Georges échangèrent un sourir et un regard malicieux. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers Harry et dirent d'une même voix:

-Désolé Harry, mais il nous semble que... _Tu es trop jeune, et que tu n'es pas membre de l'Ordre_!

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. Harry les regardait, effaré. Il se tourna vers Ron, et lui aussi regardait ses frères, le regard incrédule.

-Vous plaisantez, hein? demanda Ron.

-J'ai bien peur que non, petit frère, dit Fred qui tentait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de garder son calme. J'ai bien peur que non, nous ne pouvons rien dire à ceux qui sont exterieur à l'Ordre.

-Rien ne nous prouve, continua Georges en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, que vous n'êtes pas des Mangemorts déguisés...

- ...Qui auraient pris votre aparence..

-... Grace au Polynectar...

-... Après vous avoir tué!

Ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Harry et Ron restaient médusés.

-Vous n'allez pas faire ça, quand même? s'écria finalement Ron.

-Faire quoi, petit frère adoré? dit Georges, l'air le plus innocent du monde.

-Nous laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça! cria Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça!

-Eh bien, je crois que si...

-Vous me le pairez! marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

-C'est possible, Harry, dit Fred le regard pétillant, mais pas tout de suite. Nous avons des choses à faire.

-Exacte, Fred, dit Georges. Bonne journée, vous deux.

Il y eut un nouveau _crac_ sonor, puis les deux Jumeaux disparurent.

Harry et Ron restèrent immobile pendant un moment. Ron prit finalement la parole:

-Bon, bah, tant pis, dit-il, il ne manque pas de culot ces deux-là!

-Ca tu peut le dire! aprouva Harry. Il n'ont pas le droit de nous faire ça!

-Bah, on pourra bien leur soutirer des informations un jour ou un autre, dit Ron. En tout cas - il s'asseya et mit ses pieds sur la table - je suis content que tu sois là. Je commensais à m'ennuyer ferme ici. Je suis pratiquement tout seul depuis une semaine, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

-Tout seul? Et Ginny?

-Elle est partit en Vacances chez un ami.

-Ah... Et bien sûr, les autres...

-...Sont tellement ocupés qu'il leur arrive de ne même pas dormir ici. Tu parles! A part moi et Ginny, toute la famille fait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix!

-Toute? Et Percy?

-Aussi... Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Ah non, tient... Et bien, oui, Percy fait lui aussi partit de l'Ordre.

-Comment ça s'est passé?

-De quoi?

-Son retour à la maison, bien sur!

-Oh... dit Ron. Eh bien... C'était... Un peu... Euh... Enfin... Il est arrivé pendant un repas... On était tous ensemble... Et euh... Il est arrivé... Et bien il... Il était en piteux état, déjà. Il avait l'air completement abattut. Je me suis sentit plutôt mal. Les autres aussi, je crois. Et puis là, il.. Il.. Il nous a présenté ses excuses, ajouta-t-il très rapidement.

Ron semblait géné à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais Harry était avide d'en savoir plus.

-Alors là, on était tous très mal à l'aise. On s'attendais à ce que Papa lui saute desus pour le tuer, mais pas du tout, il l'a serré dans ses bras, Maman a fait pareil.

Ron se détendit un peu.

-Après, ça a été beaucoup mieux. On l'a aceuillit à table et tout est redevenue comme avant. Enfin, avant, je veut dire... Il y a deux ans, quoi. Depuis, il est rentrée dans l'Ordre, mais il travail toujours au Ministère

-Et au Ministère, justement, comment ça s'est passé?

Cette fois, Ron sourit.

-Ils se sont retrouvés parfaitement idiots, tu l'imagine bien. Ils marchent sur des oeufs, depuis. Fudge a même voulut démissioné, mais Papa m'a dit que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de rester. Il lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas partir sur une erreure, un truc dans le genre...

-Bah, s'il fait plus attention...

-Oui, et qu'aucun autre illuminé ne cherche à attirer l'attention sur lui!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux. Harry avait soudain le coeur beaucoup plus légé. Pour la première fois depuis plusieures jours, il se dit qu'il allait passer de bonnes Vacances.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Note de fin:

Pareil que pour le précédent: dîtes-moi ce vous en avez pensé.

Par contre, pour le Troisième Chapitre, il va faloir atendre un peu, je pense... (Pas trop quand même, au cas ou vous auriez aimé ma Fic'.)


	3. Séjour au Terrier

Avant-Propos:

Voilà, le nouveau Chapitre est arrivé! Lol! Une semaine d'intervalle, cela n'a pas été trop long?

Mais pour la suite, j'avoue que je n'avais pas réalisé que ça serait dur d'alterner entre ça et mon boulot de collégien. Mais j'essaierais tout de même de maintenir l'allure d'un Chapitre par semaine. Mais je ne le pourais peut-être pas toujours... Ca prendra parfois deux semines ou plus...

Pour ce qui est du Chapitre qui vient, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très interressant... Mais j'espere qu'il vous plaira quand même...

Passons maintenant à la _section review:_

Alors là, je suis flaté! Quatres revieweurs! _Quatres_! Je n'en demandais pas tant! Lol! Si, si, c'est vrai, c'est pas une blague! Je suis content de voir que dans l'ensemble, ma Fic' plait! Je vais maintenant vous répondre:

**La Fourmi**: Dans mes bras! Ma toute première review, c'est toi qui me la fait! Je suis content que ça te plaise. Pour le Second Chapitre... Ebeigueiouijeséçarecemblinpeuotomsincmékevetu... Comme à chaque été il se passe quelque chose chez les Dursley, je m'étais dis qu'une bonne petite attaque de Troll...

**Cassie** (malheureusement pas acompagnée de Marco): Tu as aimé le Premier Chapitre? Tant mieux, tu me rassure. Et tu trouve que je respecte bien le caractère des personnages? Là aussi, me voilà rassuré. J'espere que ça continuera dans les Chapitres suivants, parce que pour celui qui vient, je ne sur pas du tout sur de moi... Pour les deux trucs pas logiques... Rho, sa Baguette, il peut bien l'oublier de temps en temps, non? S'il a la tête ailleur? Pour le second, j'y répond plus bas...

**Roudoudou**: Le Premier Chapitre t'as émue? Et bien... Je suis doué sans m'en rendre compte! Lol! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, son enfance n'excuse en rien son comportement futur. Mais tu va voir que ce n'est pas la seule cause... Pour le Second Chapitre, il me semblais que c'était bien le genre de Voldemort d'envoyer des créatures malfaisantes dans une ville de Moldus... Et je ne suis absolument pas sur qu'il sache ou Harry passe ses Vacances l'été. Au fond, comment le saurait-il? Sinon, le maintient de Fudge et Percy ne te satisfait pas? Vi, mécékomsaépaotreuman! Parce que pour Fudge, si JKR a dit qu'il partirait, elle n'a pas dit quand! Nananananèreu! Pour Percy, je ne pouvais me résoudre à en faire un personnage entièrement négatif. Dans le fond, j'l'aime bien, moua... Mais si tu es absolument contre cette idée, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne lise pas le Chapitre qui suit...

**Narcotic**: Content que ça te plaise :-)!

Maintenant, je vais répondre à des questions qui ne m'ont pas forcemment été posé, mais pour tout de même aporter des réponses au cas-ou:

La lettre que reçoit Tom est-elle la lettre de Poudlard?

Je suis surpris que personne ne m'ai posé cette question. Cela dit, je vais tout de même y répondre, pour mettre les choses à plat: sachez que la lettre que donne Mr Kesley à Tom n'est pas la lettre de Poudlard. Rappelez-vous qu'il n'a que sept ans dans le Chapitre, et de l'état de la lettre... Mais pour savoir exactement ce que c'est... éé, Réfléchissez! Lol!

Comment Harry peut-il se rendre au Terrier sans Mr Weasley, s'il est protégé par le Sortilège Fidélitas?

Hé, hé... Cassie m'a pris au piège! Sur le coup, je n'y avais plus pensé, je l'avoue. Mais, j'ai la réponse: nous allons imaginer que Kingsley avait un mot de Mr Weasley, comme Maugrey avait eut besoin d'un mot de Dumbledore pour trouver le Squard Grimmaurd.

Voilà, j'ai fini de blablater (tant mieux, sinon l'avant-propos serait plus long que le Chapitre lui-même lol). Je vous laisse lire:

**Chapitre Trois: Séjour au Terrier:**

Les jours qui suivirent furent très agréables pour Harry. Hedwige était arrivé quelques heures avant lui, et il put ainsi la retrouver dans la chambre de Ron. Lui et Harry restèrent seuls pendant plusieures journées, ce dont ils étaient enchantés. Avoir tout le Terrier à eux les ravissait. Ils passaient leur temps à bavarder et plaisanter, jouer aux Echecs Magique et parler Quidditch (et Ron anonça à Harry que les Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée, avait déjà remporté deux Match lors de l'actuelle Coupe de la Ligue, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps). A le pratiquer, également, car les Weasley avaient dans leur jardin un bosquet d'arbres ou ils pouvaient voler sur leurs Balais sans être remarqués par les Moldus des alentours.

Mais si les moments que passait Harry avec son ami était agréables, il avait tout de même hâte de retrouver Hermione. Lorsqu'il évoqua cela alors qu'ils jouaient aux Echecs, Ron lui répondit:

-Il faut d'abord qu'elle revienne de son "banal voyage qui n'a rien que de très amical" avec Vicky. Comment a-t-elle put faire ça? Reine en E5.

La Reine blanche de Ron se déplaça sur l'echiquier pour se placer sur la case désignée.

-Bah, répondit mollement Harry, elle fait ce qu'elle veut non?

-Oui, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle parte avec _lui_? Tu joues?

-Oh, excuse-moi... Euh... Cavalier en A4. Bah, c'est son ami après tout.

-Tour en A4. Tu parles! Ses amis, c'est nous, non? Elle est déjà partit avec toi?

-Non, mais...

-Moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle partirait avec _lui_ et pas avec nous!

Harry, qui ne trouvait pas l'affaire aussi scandaleuse qu'elle le semblait à Ron, préféra par la suite éviter le sujet.

Pendant les jours que Harry passa avec Ron, il fut libéré de toutes les idées noires qui l'avaient anéantit pendant une semaine de Vacances. Aucun souci ne vint troubler Sa quiettude. Quelques fois, l'un d'entre eux lui passait par la tête et menaçait de le tourmenter, mais il était très vite dissipé lorsque Ron lui adressait la parole.

Harry et Ron reçurent leur première visite depuis plusieures jour lorsque Ginny, la petite soeure de Ron, acompagée par Mr Weasley, rentra de ses Vacances. Arthur Weasley était un homme grand et mince, le front dégarni, les cheveux évidemment roux, et portant des lunettes d'écailles. Il entra dans le salon alors que Ron et Harry y bavardaient.

-Boujour, tout les deux! lança Mr Weasley d'un ton clairvoyant. Ah, Harry, je suis ravi de te voir! (Mr Weasley lui serra chaleureusement la main) Ta semaine chez ton oncle et ta tante s'est bien passée? Malgré ce Troll, bien sûr...

-Bonjour! dit une voix derrière Mr Weasley

Il sagissait bien sûr de Ginny, la benjamine des Weasley au long cheveux roux, qui entrait à son tour dans le salon.

-Très, très bien, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton préssé, il va faloir que je vous laisse, les enfants. Oui, je sais, je sais, mais je ne suis venue que pour acompagner Ginny, et il faut maintenant que je reparte. J'espere que tou va bien se passer, ici... Oui, de toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal... Bon, et bien, au revoir, les enfants. J'espere vous revoir bientôt.

Harry, Ron et Ginny eurent à peine le temps de dire "Au revoir" qu'on entendit un autre _crac_, et Mr Weasley disparut.

Les trois enfants restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqua ce que Ginny demande:

-Bon, et bien... Est-ce que vous voulez un jus de citrouille?

-Volontier, répondirent-il

Alors qu'ils sirotaient tout les trois leurs jus de citrouille aportés par Ginny, Harry lui demanda:

-Au fait, chez quel ami es-tu allé?

-Chez Dean.

L'effet fut immédiat: Ron, s'étoufant à moitié, recracha d'un coup tout le jus de citrouille qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il toussa pendant quelques secondes en se tapant la poitrine. Harry se rappela alors ce qu'avait semblé penser Ron de la relation amoureuse qu'avait maintenant Ginny avec un de leur camarade, Dean Thomas.

-Dean... haleta Ron lorsqu'il se calma, Dean _Thomas_?

-Je n'en connais pas d'autre, répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

-Mais, s'écria Ron, ce n'est pas chez lui dont tu m'as dit que tu allais! Tu m'as dit que tu all...

-Je sais, dit-elle d'un ton agacé, mais tu avais ta Baguette à portée de main au moment ou tu m'as posé la question. Je ne tenais pas à ce que tu m'ensorcelle pour m'empécher d'y aller.

-Mais... Mais... Tu aurais dut me dire la vérité!

-Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Et puis, pourquoi a-t-il falut que tu ailles chez _lui?_

-Eh bien, à ma connaissance, il me semble que j'ai le droit d'aller chez qui je veut, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne soufrait d'aucune réplique.

Il semblait que Ginny avait mis fin à la discussion. Ron se contentait de la regarder comme si elle avait trahit sa confiance. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole:

-Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait de vos journées? leur demanda-t-elle

-Oh, se hasarda Harry, on a...

-Vous avez fait vos devoirs de Vacances, au moins? coupa-t-elle

-Ah non, Ginny, grommela Ron, tu ne va pas commencer à nous parler comme Hermione!

-Et pourquoi pas? dit-elle. Ca vous ferait du bien, à vous deux!

-Ginny... commença Ron

-Bon, je vous laisse, coupa-t-elle en se relevant, je doit écrir à Dean - Ron, ne fait pas cette tête! - pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé.

Peu après que Ginny soit monté, Ron s'écria en regardant Harry:

-Non mais, t'as vu ça! Franchement! C'est quoi cette histoire? Et en plus elle ne veut même pas que je m'en mêle! Je suis son grand-frère, non? ajouta-t-il en se pointant du doigt. Il faut bien que je fasse attention pour elle! Il va m'entendre, Dean, quand on va retourner à Poudlard...

Il continua à radoter comme cela pendant plusieures minutes. Harry, lui, ne put s'empécher de laissé échaper un petit ricanement. L'attitude de Ron le surprenait et le faisait rire. Il ésperait juste que Ron n'irait pas trop loin dans sa mission pour protéger sa soeur. Parce qu'après tout, c'était vrai, elle avait bien le droit de choisir ses prétendants, non? Mais voyant à quel point le sujet semblait sensible pour son ami, il éstima préférable de ne pas l'informer de son avis.

Les jours continuaient à s'écouler paisiblement au Terrier. Harry et Ron n'étaient maintenant plus tout à fait seuls, mais Ginny restait souvent dans sa chambre, à envoyer du courrier ou à faire ses devoirs, ce qu'elle conseillait encore de faire à Harry et Ron ("Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que même si Hermione n'est pas là, ce n'est pas une raison de prendre sa place!"). Ces derniers restaient donc souvent entre eux, mais Ginny se joignait tout de même à leur côté lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient au Quidditch. Une dizaine jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Harry et Ron n'avaient cependant pas encore commencé à écrir la moindre lettre sur leurs parchemins de devoirs ("Il nous reste encore plus d'un mois! On a tout le temps pour les faire.").

Ils finirent tout de même par avoir une nouvelle visite. Ce fut un jour ou Harry se réveilla particulièrement tard. Encore somnolent, il se réveilla lentement, descendit de son lit, et sortit de la chambre. En descendant d'un pas lourd l'esclier, il entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine. En se raprochant, il parvint à entendre la voix de Ron:

-Mais attend! Fred et George nous ont déjà fait le coup! Tu ne va pas le faire toi aussi!

-Ecoute, Ron, dit une autre voix que Harry connaissait, l'Article 14 du _Code de l'Ordre du Phénix_ stipule clairement qu'auc...

-Mais on s'en fiche, du _Code_! s'écria Ron. Personne ne le saura de toute façon...

-Peut-être, mais les réglements sont les régle...

-Boujour, dit Harry d'une voix endormit en entrant dans la pièce

Comme il l'avait deviné, ce fut Percy qu'il rencontra, debout devant la table en train de parler avec Ron. Ginny n'était pas là, elle devait probablement dormir encore.

Percy, le troisième fils Weasley, était grand, éflanqué, et - est-il besoin de le préciser - les cheveux roux. En voyant Harry, il le regarda d'un air pétrifié, d'un regard qui semblait presque effrayé. Ron le remarqua et jeta un coup d'oeil amusé et un sourir ironique à son grand frère. Il se tourna vers Harry.

-Boujour Harry, tu as passé une bone nuit? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourir. Percy est passé ici récupérer un document pour le Ministère. Percy?

-Hein? Euh... Oui, bégaya Percy, boujour Harry - il lui tendit timidement la main. Tu.. Tu vas bien?

Voyant que Harry lui serrait la main sans le moindre signe de rancoeur, Percy sembla rassuré.

L'année dernière, lorsque le Ministère de la Magie avait refusé de croir au retour de Lord Voldemort, Percy avait rejoint les rangs du Ministère et abandonné sa famille. Percy lui-même avait envoyé une lettre à Ron pour lui assurer que Harry était devenue fou, et lui avait conseillé de cesser de le fréquenter. Pourtant, en cet instant, Harry ne parvenait plus à lui en vouloir. Il se rappelait des horreures que Percy avait fait un an plus tôt, mais il se rappelait aussi des agréables moments qu'il avait put passer avec lui.

-Bien, dit soudainement Percy, il... Il faudrait que je me dépeche.

Il sortit de la cuisine. Harry et Ron l'entendir monter les marches de l'escalier.

-Bon, alors, dit Ron, tu n'as pas l'air de lui en vouloir plus que ça.

Harry se contenta de faire _non_ de la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser sur le sujet. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de demander des comptes à Percy. Il était finalement ravi que les choses se passent aussi simplement.

Percy déscendit en trombe de l'escalier, et surgit de nouveau dans la cuisine.

-Fait plus de bruit, quand tu déscend, on risque de ne pas t'entendre, dit Ron d'un ton éxaspéré. Tu a certainement réveillé Ginny.

-Si c'est le cas, tu lui dira que je suis désolé. Mais il faut que je me dépèche, maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, ton document? demanda Harry

-Un texte que j'ai établit pour le Ministère, sur la nécessité qui s'impose de...

-Ne pert pas de temps à nous l'expliquer, coupa Ron, dépèche-toi plutôt d'aller le montrer.

-Oui, tu as raison. Au revoir!

Il disparut en transplanant.

-Harry, dit Ron, n'as-tu donc pas appris que la règle de survie n1 avec Percy est de ne _jamais_ lui poser de question sur son travail?

Harry sourit. Une minute plus tard, Ginny, encore à moitié endormit, entra dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix faible. J'ai entendu du bruit...

-C'était Percy, expliqua Ron. Il est désolé de t'avoir dérangé, mais - comme pour changer - il était préssé.

-Ah...

Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, regardant droit devant elle, les yeux mi-clos.

-Quand est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre viendra? J'en ai marre d'être enfermé là... Comment vous allez passer votre journée, vous?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Ron d'un air pensif. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on peut-être qu'on pense à dégnomer le jardin. Maman va être furieuse si elle s'aperçoit qu'on ne l'a pas fait.

-Et vos devoirs, vous les ferez quand?

-Ah non! Tu ne va pas recommencer!

-Je dis ça pour vous, répliqua-t-elle d'un air désinterressé.

-On a déjà Hermione, maugréa une nouvelle fois Ron.

-A ce propos, quand viendra-t-elle, exactement? demanda Ginny.

-A la fin du mois, répondit son frère, juste assez tôt pour... Enfin, à la fin du mois, quoi.

-Donc, vous allez dégnomer le jardin?

-Je crois que oui, dit Ron d'un air sombre, il faut bien qu'on le fasse. Tu es d'accord, Harry?

-Oui, allons-y, répondit celui-ci.

Après que Ron et Harry se soit habillé en vitesse, ils descendirent tout les deux dans le jardin et commencèrent le dégnomage. C'était une activité peu agréable, qui consistait à se saisir des Gnomes - de petites et nuisibles créatures de jardin - par la tête, à les faire tournoyer audessus de la sienne - les petites créatures répondant généralement par des "Fichemoilapaix!" répétitifs - et à les envoyer le plus loin possible, par dessus la cloture du jardin. Cela était très prenant au début. Mais très vite, lorsqu'ils en furent à leur cinquantième Gnome (et à leur cinq cents vingt-troisième "Fichemoilapaix!"), la fatigue commensa à se faire sentir, et les Gnomes revenaient toujours à la charge.

-Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit Ron en faisant une grimace de douleur. Je ne sens plus mes bras et mes jambes...

Harry ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait raison: lui-même ressentait une terrible douleure dans ses articulations.

-Moi non plus, répondit faiblement Harry, je crois aussi qu'on ferait mieux d'arreter avant de sucomber à la douleur.

C'est en esquisant une grimace à chaque pas que les deux amis rentrèrent. Il passèrent tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit à dormir.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent à peu près de la même manière que les précédents. Harry et Ron étaient toujours décidés à ne pas faire passer leurs devoirs en priorité. Ginny, qui avait fini les siens, se contenta de les avertir des conséquences facheuses que cela risquait d'avoir. Mais ils ne s'en inquiettairent pas le moins du monde.

Plus tard, une surprise atendit Harry. Alors qu'il se réveilla assez tôt le matin, il constata que Ron était déjà déscendut. Après s'être sufisament bien réveillé, il descendit l'escalier jusqu'au salon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce fut quatorzes voix qui lui crièrent en même temps:

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

**Fin du Chapitre**

Note de Fin:

Voilà, Chapitre fini. Il était d'un interet limité, n'est-ce pas? J'en suis désolé... Laissez tout de même un 'tit mot...

Le prochain Chapitre viendra en temps et en heures, rassurez-vous ;-)!

PS: il est une petite précision à ajouter sur ce Chapitre: ce n'est pas dit, mais si Percy parvient à aller au Terrier, c'est parce que, comme Kingsley, il avait un mot d'Arthur.


	4. Fête inatendue et BUSEs

Avant-Propos:

Voilà! Le nouveau Chapitre est arrivé! Je le poste en catastrophe en exploitant les dernières minutes d'Internet qu'il me reste. Le suivant ne pourra pas arriver avant le mois prochain. Je n'ai même pas le temps de passer chez les Eclaireurs. J'ai bien peur que Roudoudou ai une nouvelle fausse joie en croyant voir arrivé un nouveau Chapitre de Fred&George... A moins que ceux-ci ne poste en mon absence! Après tout, je suis coupé du Monde d'Internet jusqu'au mois prochains... Snif....

Mais bon, parlons maintenant du Chapitre qui vient! Le titre en dit pas mal sur ce qui va suivre. Je ne pense pas que son interret soit énormément plus élevé que le précédent... S'il n'y avait pas quelques indices sur la suite! Je n'en dit pas plus, mais je pense que certaines choses vont vous interresser...

Pitite information pour le Chapitre: en le relisant à la vas-vite, j'ai put corriger certaine erreures d'_heaurtografe_ mais il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup d'autre... Indulgence, SVP! :(

Bien, maintenant, faisons place à la _section reviews_:

Une réussite flagrante! Une incroyable remontée! Le nombre de lecteur a augmenté de 50 pourcents! Nous sommes passé de quatre à six!

**La Fourmi**: De nouveau première! Je suis content que ça te plaise quand même! J'espere que la suite ne te décevra pas! -Pression-

**SadDreamy** (ou Harry Gryfondor): Oh... C'est... C'est vrai? Tu vas me faire rougir! -Rougit- Eh bien... Tu es sur que c'est bien ma Fic' dont il sagit? Si oui, je suis très heureux que ça te plaise autant! Mais alors il faut que je continue à faire aussi bien? -Grosse pression- J'essaye en effet de maintenir l'esprit des Livres et les caractères des persos, et à chaque fois que j'écrit, je lis d'abord l'un des Romans pour m'imprégnier de son esprit... Et aparemment, ça marche bien! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai l'ambition de devenir écrivain. Je planche en ce moment sur un Livre. Et je m'entraine sur pour voir si j'ai bien le talent nécéssaire! Et je vais peut-être finir par penser que oui, avec tout ce que tu me dis... -Rougit toujours- Je ne pense pas cependant faire sur d'autres Fictions que sur Harry Potter... Ou peut-être à l'ocasion sur le SdA... En tout cas, merci encore de tes encouragement! J'espere que la suite ne te décevra pas! -Très grosse pression-

**Narcotic**: Bien quand même? -Ouf- Merci! Je vais essayer de faire mieux... -Enorme pression-

**Deymi**: Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements! (Si je manque d'originalité à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me le dire). Ca me fais très plaisir!

Passons maintenant à deux traitresses! Deux traitresses qui m'ont abandonné Snif... Deux personnes en qui j'avais confiance, pour être sur que ma Fic' aurait au moins _deux_ lectrices, et dont je ne doutais pas de la ponctualité. Elle m'ont trahit...

**Roudoudou**: Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant... Hum... Mais bien sur que je te pardonne! Si tu trouve ma Fic' nulle, tu n'est même pas obligée de la lire, tu sais! Bon, le Chapitre te plait quand même? Tant mieux! Pour le transplanage... Hum, pour _entrer_ dans un lieu protégé, je ne pense pas, effectivement, car on ne peut venir sans le Gardien du Secret... Mais pour sortir? Je pense que c'est possible... Gros bisou à toi aussi! (J'espere que je ne t'offrirais pas une cruelle fausse joie avec l'alerte de mon Chapitre...)

**Cassie** (malheureusement toujours pas acompagnée de Marco): Non, en effet, ce n'est pas trop tôt! Mais je vais peut-être t'excuser aussi... Allez, oui! Tu peut même areter de lire si tu n'aime pas ma Fic'! Bon, en tout cas, j'ai arreté de pleurer. Tient, puisque tu parle de la tienne, quand est-ce qu'il arrive, le prochain Chapitre? Hum? Enfin, il sera surement de retour lorsque je pourais (enfin) revenir sur Internet... Ce qui fait que je sera en retard moi aussi! Ahah, mais moi j'ai une bonne raison! Héhé! Aller, bisous et à plus tards!

Voili, voilà... Qu'est-ce que je peut dire d'autre? Prets? Lisez! (Si vous voulez, bien sur...)

**Chapitre Quatre: Fête inatendue et BUSEs:**

Surpris, Harry cligna des yeux pendant un long moment. Il hésitait à croir à ce qu'il voyait. Après avoir essuyé ses lunettes, il fini pas se rendre à l'évidence. Quatorzes personnes venaient de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, alors que lui même ne se souvenait plus que ce jour était celui de ses seizes ans. Il était encore completement hébété lorsque ses amis le prirent par les bras et l'emmenèrent à la table, devant un gros gateau, sur les bords duquel brilaient quinzes bougies, alors qu'au milieu en étincelait une seizième, bien plus grosse que les autres. Levant le regard du gateau, Harry regarda les quatorzes personnes qui lui lançaient des sourirs. Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Hermione, Kingsley, Dedalus, Alastor Maugrey et Nymphadora Tonks le fixaient des yeux. Harry les regarda quelques secondes, prit alors un grand souffle, et éteignit de toutes ses bougies, alors que les invités présents aplaudissaient et siflaient à tout rompre. Très intimidé, Harry dit d'un murmure à peine audible:

-Merci...

-De rien, Harry chérie! s'exclame Molly Weasley et prenant Harry dans ses bras et en l'embrassant fort sur la joue. Je suis si heureuse que tu soit avec nous! Nous avons préparé un grand festin en ton honneur! Tout est pret dehors!

La mère de la famille Weasley était une femme petite, rousse, un peu replette, le visage souriant et aimable. Elle serra Harry dans ses bras très fort pendant un long moment. Bill et Charlie, les deux ainés Weasley, vinrent à leur tour saluer Harry. Bill était un jeune homme habillé à la façon d'un rockeur, au cheveux long et roux coifés en catogan. Son cadet, Charlie, avait les cheveux - est-il besoin de le préciser - roux, de très nombreuses taches de rousseur sur le visage, et la peau parsemée de brulures de feu de Dragons. Tout les deux saluèrent Harry avec beaucoup de chaleure. Puis vinrent ensuite Percy, les Jumeaux, Ginny, Kingsley, Dedalus, et enfin, Maugrey. Alastor Maugrey "Fol Oeil" était un homme à l'alure étrange. Il avait les cheveux chatains, le nez déformé et le visage ravagé de cicatrices, ainsi qu'une jambe de bois au pied griffu. Ses yeux, quand a eux, était tout particulièrement étranges et effrayants: si l'un était brun et de taille normal, l'autre était énorme, bleu, et pouvait bouger indépendemment de l'autre. Maugrey dit d'un ton bourru à Harry, tout en lui serrant la main:

-Boujour, Potter, je ne t'ai pas revue depuis le début des Vacances... J'espere que Dursley s'est bien comporté avec toi...

-Il a été plutôt sage, répondit Harry en riant.

Maugrey lui rendit son sourir, puis Nymphadora Tonks, une Métamorphomage qui haïssait son prénom et qui, en cette instant, avait pris l'aparence d'une jeune fille au cheveux bleue, au teint rose et au nez fin, vint elle aussi saluer Harry. Enfin, Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleur amis, vinrent à sa rencontre.

-Alors, surpris, hein? lui lança Ron. On s'est tous levé très tôt rien que pour toi!

-Harry! hurla Hermione. Comme je suis contente de te voir!

Hermione était une jeune fille au long et emmélés cheveux chatains. Ele se précipita sur Harry et l'étraignit avec force.

-Bonjour, Hermionne, dit difficilement Harry.

Hermione le lacha, lui fit face, en lui disant d'un ton sérieux:

-J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé chez ton oncle et ta tante. C'est fou, cette histoire de Trolls! J'espere que qu'il n'y a pas eut trop de dégats. Quand même, c'est vraiment dangereux, s'il commence déjà à envoyer des créatures comme les Trolls! Il faut vraiment éspé...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui la regardait d'un air entendu. Comprenant, elle s'arreta de parler. Ron dit alors:

-Bon, eh bien, joyeux anniversaire, Harry! Viens dehors, on va déguster le festin. Tout le monde y a mit du sien pour le faire.

En effet, en sortant dehors, lorsqu'il s'aprochèrent des tables autours desquelles les autres invités étaient déjà, se tenant debout, grignotant et discutant, Harry vit tout les plats variés qu'on avait préparé. Divers gateaux, tartes et autres atendaient d'être dévorés. En regardant les autres invités, Harry dit d'une petite voix:

-Ils sont tous venu pour moi?

-Bien sur! répondit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. On voulait tous être là!

-Hagrid aussi voulait venir, informa Hermione en souriant, mais il est très pris. Sans doute à cause de... Enfin, tu vois. Mais il t'a envoyé une carte! ajouta-t-elle le visage rayonnant. Et un paquet de biscuit.

Sortant le tout de sa poche, elle lui tendit une carte d'anniversaire, sur laquelle quelques mots d'affection étaient gribouillés, ainsi qu'un gros sac de biscuits préparés par Hagrid lui-même.

-Lupin aussi aurait sans doute voulut venir, dit Hermione en les lui donnant, mais je crois qu'il est lui aussi ocupé. Il me semble qu'il est en mission, en ce moment.

-On a qu'a les jeter tout de suite, dit Ron et prenant le paquet de biscuits. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus solide.

-D'accord, répondit Harry en regardant la carte de Hagrid.

Tandis que Ron allait mettre à la poubelle les biscuits, Harry profita de son absence pour demander à Hermione:

-Comment s'est passé ton voyage avec Viktor?

-Très bien, répondit-elle, c'est très beau, l'Amérique. Nous avons visité plusieures lieus. J'ai découverte des choses très interressantes sur l'histoire de la Magie américaine. Figure-toi que lors de...

-Et avec Viktor, coupa Harry, comment ça...

-Oh, dit Hermione en rougissant, nous étions... Eh bien, très proches. Mais nous...

Voyant que Ron revenait, Harry fit signe à Hermione de se taire. Il avait envie de savoir si Viktor et Hermione s'étaient raprochés, mais si c'était le cas, il préférait éviter que Ron ne le sache. Son ami semblait fortement désaprouver la relation qu'avait Hermione avec Krum - Harry ne comprenait d'ailleur pas pourquoi.

Lorsque Ron revint, Hermione leur demanda:

-Vous avez fait vos devoirs de Vacances?

-C'est ce que je n'arrete pas de leur dire, remarqua Ginny qui s'était raproché d'eux.

-Hermione, dit Ron d'un ton exaspéré, Ginny nous a déjà fait le coup pendant plus de deux semaines. Alors inutile de gaspiller ton éner...

-Elle aurait arrété de vous le dire si vous les aviez fait! coupa Hermione.

-Exactement! aprouva Ginny.

-Harry! dit Ron d'un ton presque supliant, Harry, aide-moi, je suis face à deux filles enragées!

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchit un peu. Il savait qu'Hermione et Ginny avait entièrement raison. Il savait qu'il était très important qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs, et il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus sage qu'ils les fassent dès aujourd'hui.

Mais en même temps...

-On aura tout le temps de les faire plus tard, dit-il finalement, à la grande satisfaction de Ron et à la deception de Ginny et Hermione.

-Bravo Harry! lança Ron

Hermione et Ginny avaient la mine dépitée.

-Et que comptez-vous faire, alors? hargua Ginny

-Euh... Eh bien, tenta Harry

-Eh bien moi, j'ai une petite idée de ce que je voudrais faire, dit Ron

Il regardait d'un coin de l'oeil Arthur, Fred, George et Percy qui parlaient à une table.

-Quoi? demandèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

-J'aimerais bien avoir quelques informations sur l'Ordre, dit-il d'un ton féroce, toujours en regardant dans le direction de ses frères et de son père. Pas vous?

-Si, c'est une exelente idée, aprouva Ginny.

-Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Harry.

-Voilà une parfaite façon de nous ocuper, ajouta Hermione.

-Allons-y! dit Harry

Ils s'aprochèrent de Mr Weasley, des Jumeaux et de Percy. Discrètement, ils se placèrent près d'eux, restant à une distance sufisante pour qu'ils ne les remarquent pas et écoutèrent atentivement.

-C'est compliqué, disait Mr Weasley. On a du mal à retrouver leurs traces. Certains Mangemorts ont été vut, mais impossible de leur mettre la main dessus. Ils commencent à être discrets. On les voit, mais ils n'agissent pas encore. Jusqu'ici, à part les quelques attaques de ce mois-ci, ils n'ont rien fait d'important. A croir qu'ils préparent quelque chose...

-Comment est la situation à Azkaban? demada George.

-Les hommes du Ministère tiennent toujours les Mangemorts prisonniers sous haute surveillance, déclara Percy d'un ton important. Mais je suis inquiet... Ces crapules possèdent tant de pouvoirs...

-Aucune informations sur l'endroit ou Tu-Sais-Qui se cacherais maintenant?

-Pas la moindre, répondit Percy, mais d'une certaine façon, il n'est pas impossible de deviner ce sur quoi il se concentre...

-Evidemment, dit Fred d'un ton ironique.

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'était pas sensé le savoir...

-Non, mais il ne manquera pas de s'en apercevoir. Il sera incapable d'en établir la cause exacte et de s'en servir corectement, mais il tentera forcemment d'aprofondir la chose...

-Maudit Prince, siffla George.

-Harry aussi en profitera, déclara Mr Weasley. Et bien mieux que Tu-Sais-Qui, car nous, nous savons. Cette année sera bénéfique pour lui de ce point de vue.

-Je suis sur que McClyonn fera un exelent travail! déclara Percy. C'est un homme de qualité.

-Mais pourquoi lui? demanda Fred. Dumbledore pourrait...

-Dumbledore a beaucoup trop de chose à faire, lui dit son père, et puis, McClyonn est un homme tout à fait digne de confiance.

-Il sera guider...

-J'en suis certain, afirma Mr Weasley.

Dès cette instant, ils se lançèrent dans des discussions dont les sujets s'éloignaient progressivement de l'Ordre et de Voldemort, mais Harry et ses amis en avaient entendut assez pour éveiller leur curiosité.

-Venez, murmura Ron, dans ma chambre.

Les quatres enfants rentrèrent dans la maison, puis montèrent l'escalier passablement tordu, pui entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

-Alors? dit Ron en refermant la porte.

-Eh bien, commenta Harry, finalement, on a appris deux ou trois trucs... C'était une exelente idée.

-Mouais, grogna Ron en s'assyant sur son lit, j'ai pas comprit grand chose, moi.

-Moi non plus, dit Ginny en secouant la tête.

-Récapitulons, dit Hermione d'un ton serieux, qu'avons-nous entendut?

-On a entendut, commença Harry, euh... Que...

-Que Tu-Sais-Qui tente de découvrir quelque chose, dit Ginny.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione. Quoi d'autre?

-Eh bien, dit Ron, qu'un certain McClyonn à quelque chose à voir dans tout ça.

-C'est vrai aussi, poursuivit Hermione. Et?

-Que je suis sensé profiter de quelque chose, renchérit Harry.

-Exacte, déclara Hermione. Donc, quel lien pouvons-nous établir entre tout ça?

Un long silence suivit ses paroles.

-Aucune idée! jeta finalement Ron

-Moi non plus, dit Harry.

-Attendez, risqua Ginny, ils ont dit que Tu-Sais-Qui devait aprofondir quelque chose... Il doit chercher quelque chose, à mon avis... Mais quoi?

-Une nouvelle arme? tenta Harry

-Peut-être, dis Ron, peut-être... Ou peut-être que c'est la même! La même que l'an passé! Parce qu'en fin de compte, il n'a pas réusi à l'avoir, non? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est produit exactement? C'était quoi, qu'il voulait?

Harry se tut. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était produit et ce que Voldemort avait voulut. Mais il ne leur avait encore jamais raconté les détails des évenements de l'année dernière - et eux ne semblaient pas se douter qu'il les connaissait. Mais il estimait qu'il ne devrais pas encore en parler à ses amis. Ou peut-être que... Non, finalement, non.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione, je n'ai jamais comprit vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais tu as sans doute raison! Il doit vouloir s'en emparer de nouveau!

-Mais comme l'arme à été déplacée ailleur, il doit découvrir ou elle se trouve, quelque chose dans le genre, dit Ginny

Hermione poussa un soupir.

-Finalement, on est pas tellement avancé! dit-elle. On ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils ont dit!

-Ils n'aretent pas de parler en énigmes! déclara Ron d'un ton féroce. Il faut qu'on les force à parler! Je vais de ce pas attraper Fred et George...

-Inutile Ron, lui dit Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse leur soutirer plus d'informations...

-Et tu vas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça? s'exclama Ron. On ne va pas les laisser nous maintenir dans l'ignorance!

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

-Gnest pas juste, marmonna Ron

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Le soir, personne n'était encore partit. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon et discutaient alègrement, alors qu'un feu brulait dans la cheminée. Pendant une discussion, Maufrey lança:

-Plus qu'un mois avant le rentrée. Vous êtes impatients, jeunes gens?

-Oh, oui! dit aussitôt Hermione. Je suis vraiment préssée de reprendre les cours! J'espere surtout avoir réussit mes BUSEs! Je suis un peu anxieuse... J'ai vraiment peur de ne pas en avoir fait assez! Surtout l'examen de Sortilège, ça m'a travaillé tout l'été! Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir corectement indiqué la façon dont l...

-Calme-toi, Hermione, lui dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton affectueux alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel, calme-toi, je suis certaine que tout c'est bien passé.

Hermione cessa de parler et son visage redevint calme.

-Quand est-ce que nous devrions recevoir nos résultats? demanda soudainement Harry.

L'intervention d'Hermione lui avait rappelé l'existence de son Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elementaire, et il avait la sensation que son estomat se contractait douleureusement. Il avait une complete incertidute quand à ses notes.

-Ca ne devrait tarder, répondit Mrs Weasley. Ils envoient généralement vers la fin du mois de Juillet. Vous les recevrez dans très peu de temps.

Harry ne savait pas s'il avait envie de connaitre ses résultats le plus vite possible, ou au contrair de repousser au maximum le moment ou il devrait les découvrir.

Petit à petit, les invités commencèrent à partir. Maugrey s'en alla en disant qu'il falait qu'il aille voir McClyonn immédiatement. Harry, se rappelant qu'il avait entendut ce nom un peu plus tôt dans la journée, se retourna brusquement.

-McClyonn? Qui est-ce?

Ron, Hermione et Ginny écoutaient avec attention. Maugrey fixait Harry de son Oeil Magique.

-Oh... Euh... C'est un ami, répondit Maugrey, un ami que j'ai rencontré en Ecosse.

-Que fait-il? Je veut dire... Qu'est-ce qu'il... Enfin...

-C'est un membre de l'Ordre, bien sur, grogna Maugrey. Je dois le rencontrer pour le mettre au courant de... De certaines choses.

Il se dirigea vers le porte-manteau d'un pas claudinant, sa jambe de bois claquant sur le sol.

-Au revoir! dit- il après s'être saisis de son manteau.

-Au revoir, Alastor, dit Mrs Weasley tandis que Maugrey disparaissait dans un _crac_ bruyant. Eh bien, presque tout le monde est partit à ce que je vois! Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu l'heure qu'il est... Bon, allez les enfants, tous au lit! Allez, allez!

Le lendemain, Harry fut éveillé assez tôt par un Hibou qui frapait à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il esseye de se rendormir, mais le Hibou persistait. Harry mit la tête sous son oreiller en marmonnant indistinctement qu'il aimerait dormir un peu plus longtemps. Soulevant son oreiller, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui dormait toujours, et profondemment, semblait-il. Au dehors, l'Oiseau commençait à s'enerver. Harry en vient à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il était condamné à se lever pour laisser entrer le Hibou. Il se frota donc les yeus et, à contre-coeur, se mit debout, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le Hibou lui lança un regard perçant qui disait clairement "C'est pas trop tôt!".

-Quoi? Ca arrive à tout le monde d'être fatigué.

Le Hibou Grand Duc entra vite fait dans la pièce, déposa deux envellopes sur le lit de Harry et s'envola aussitôt en dehors. Harry, le regard dans le vague, fixa pendant un moment la silhouette du Hibou, puis s'avança vers son lit pour regarder le courrier.

Sur les deux envellopes était écrit à l'encre verte "Le Terrier, Chambre de Ronald Weasley". L'une était au nom de Ron, l'autre à celui de Harry. Harry prit les deux envellopes et les regarda un moment, puis il les retourna, et vit le Blason de Poudlard: un Lion, un Serpent, un Aigle et un Blaireau entourant un grand P. Harry sentit son estomac faire un tour: c'était la lettre de Poudlard!

-Ron! hurla Harry. Ron, on a reçut nos lettres!

Le pauvre Ron, réveillé brutalement, sursauta, puis regarda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

-Kestadi? balbutia-t-il.

-On a reçut les lettres de Poudlard! hurla de nouveau Harry. Tient, regarde!

Ron se leva d'un bond. Il prit son envellope et la ragarda attentivement, alors que Harry faisait de même avec la sienne. Les deux amis tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Ron dit:

-On l'ouvre ensemble?

-D'accord, répondit Harry, en même temps.

-Ok! Un... Deux... Trois!

Harry retint son soufle alors qu'il déchira l'envellope, prit les papiers qui s'y trouvaient et déplia l'un deux.

Il y avait tout d'abord l'habituel rapel:

_Chère Mr Potter,_

_Nous vous rappelons que la rentrée à Poudlard s'effectura le 1er Septembre, et que vous êtes prié de vous rendre à la voie 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross à cette date. Ci-joint les résultats des examens de votre Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire et un formulaire que vous devrez remplir et nous renvoyer, concernant les matières que vous souhaitez poursuivre en année d'ASPIC, ainsi que votre billet pour le Poudlard-Expresse et la liste des fournitures qui vous serons nécésaires cette année (vous ne prendrez bien évidemment que les fournitures concernants les matières qui vous poursuivrez)._

_Je vous prit d'agréer, Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Minerva MacGonagall,_

_Directrice-Adjointe_

Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter lorsqu'il entrprit de déplier le papier que contenait ses résultats. Mais lorsqu'il le lut, il retient un hurlement de joie.

_Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire_

_Etudiant: Harry Potter_

_Métamorphose -:- Optimal_

_Sortilèges et Enchantements -:- Efforts Exeptionnels_

_Potions -:- Optimal_

_Botanique -:- Efforts Exeptionnels_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal -:- Optimal_

_Histoire de la Magie -:- Piètre_

_Astronomie -:- Piètre_

_Soin aux Créatures Magiques -:- Efforts Exeptionnels_

_Divination -:- Désolant_

Harry dut relire le papier une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'être sur d'avoir bien lut. Il ne parvenait pas à le croir. C'était... C'était presque inespéré. Il avait obtenut six BUSEs, ce qui était très respectable, et avait obtenut d'exelentes notes aux matières les plus importantes pour devenir Auror, Chasseur de Mages Noirs. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il regarda bien la feuille. Optimal en Métamorphose... Et en Potions! Incroyable...

-C'est... C'est génial, Ron! J'ai des notes super! Et même Optimal en Potions! Tu te rend compte? Et toi?

Devant le silence d'un Ron qui restait bouche-bée en regardant ses résultats, Harry se mit à ses cotés et lut par-dessus son épaule.

_Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire_

_Etudiant: Ronald Weasley_

_Métamorphose :-: Optimal_

_Sortilèges et Enchantements :-: Optimal_

_Potions :-: Optimal_

_Botanique :-: Efforts Exeptionnels_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal :-: Optimal_

_Histoire de la Magie :-:Acceptable_

_Astronomie :-: Acceptable_

_Soin au Crétures Magiques :-: Efforts Exeptionnels _

_Divination :-: Piètre_

-Tu as fait mieux que moi! s'exclama Harry

-Oh? C'est vrai?

-Regarde!

Harry lui mit le papier sous le nez. Ron put voir qu'en effet, Harry avait fait légérement moins bien que lui. Ron ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que:

-Ben ça alors...

Ron semblait lui aussi totalement absorbé par ses résultats. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda s'il était heureux ou pas que Ron ai de meilleures notes que lui. Mais - il se donna discretement une gifle - il se repris vite. Bien sur qu'il était heureux! Bien sur qu'il était heureux pour son ami!

Les deux garçons observèrent quelques minutes encore les leurs notes en cherchant à se convaincre que c'était bien vrai. Au bout d'un moment, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sur la liste des fournitures:

_Liste des Fournitures:_

_Les élèves de Sixième Année devront obligatoirement se munir des livres suivants:_

_-"Manuel de Métamorphose des Sorciers confirmés", par Emeric G. Changé_

_-"Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 6", par Miranda Fauconnette_

_-"Potions de Grands Pouvoirs", par Tony Bouillon _

_-"Les Mystères des Poisons et des Antidotes", par Jean Petichodron_

_-"L'Herbologie sous tout ses aspects", par Faith Laflorette_

_-"Le Livre du Ciel", par Mary Vénusia_

_-Vie et Habitat des Animeaux Fantastiques, 53èmes édition", par Norbert Dragonneau_

_(Nous rappelons - au cas ou - que vous ne devez prendre que les ouvrages concernant les matières que vous poursuivrez. Si vous êtes incapable de deviner quel ouvrage corespond à quelle matière, parlez-en au Directeur de votre Maison qui s'arrangera pour vous refaire passer en Première Année.)_

Alors que Harry venait juste de finir de lire la liste, Hermione fit iruption dans la pièce et ouvrant la porte violemment et s'écria:

-J'ai reçu mes BUSEs! Je les ai reçu! Et vous?

Ils lui tendirent tout les deux leurs papiers. Hermione les prit et les observa l'un et l'autre avec le regard critique d'un examinateur. Cela dura un moment. Finalement, elle les rendit avec un sourir.

-C'est pas mal du tout, dit-elle. C'est même vraiment bien! Vous allez pouvoir continuer un certain nombre de matières! C'est formidable! Vous avez vraiment fait des efforts en Potions! Je suis vraiment fière de vous!

Harry se sentait flatté par les propos d'Hermione. Ron, qui rougissait jusqu'au oreilles, semblait l'être aussi.

-Et toi, dit-il, quelles notes as-tu eus?

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les notes d'Hermione formaient une longue suite d' _Optimal_.

-C'est extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas? récita-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier. Je suis vraiment stupéfaite d'avoir tout si bien réussis! En Etude des Runes, surtout! Confondre _eihwaz_ et _ehwaz_... Vraiment... Ca m'a rongé tout le mois de Juillet... Heureusement, j'avais ratrapé des points ailleur! Et en Aritmancie! Je n'étais pas sur d'avoir indiqué toutes les propriétés magiques du Chiffre 7! Et en Sortilèges, j'avais peur de na pas avoir expliqué assez clairement le mouvement du poignet du Charme de Locomotion! J'avais essayé de me ratrapper en parlant de l'Anti-Sort contre les hoquets... Pareil pour le Charme de Réjouissance et le Sortilège d'Allégresse, j'avais peur de ne pas en avoir mis assez... Oh! Et en Métamorphose! Je craignait d'avoir mal calculé le changement de forme de la masse de la lampe à huile! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pendant des semaines, à cause de ça! En Histoire de la Magie, je n'était pas sur d'avoir bien expl...

-Calme-toi, Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton patient, tu as bien réussis finalement.

Hermione se calma.

Il entrèrent dans le salon ou ils trouvèrent Mrs Weasley, déjà debout depuis un moment. (Mrs Weasley était la seule des personnes présente de la veille à être resté, car elle souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec les quatres enfants.) Elle fut naturellement ravit de leurs résultats. Elle les serra tout les trois dans ses bras pendant un moment.

-C'est si extraordinaire! Je suis si heureuse que vous aillez si bien réussi vos examens! Oh, bien sur, je n'en ai jamais douté! Mais c'est formidable tout de même! Oh, Ronny... ajouta-t-elle en embrassant son fils.

Ron semblait heureux que ses frères ne soient pas là pour observer la scène.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny descendit en courant dans le salon, et annonça d'un air rayonnant qu'elle avait tout d'abord, elle ausi, reçu sa lettre, mais qu'en plus, elle endosserait maintenant l'insigne de Préfete.

Mrs Weasley explosa litéralement de joie.

Les résultats et la nomination de Ginny ayant mis tout le monde de très bonne humeure, le reste de journée se déroula dans l'allégresse générale. En fin de soirée, Ron et Harry jouaient tranquilement aux Echecs, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny lisaient toute deux leurs manuels scolaires et que Mrs Weasley. Le sujet de conversation principal entre chacun était toujours les succès des quatres élèves. Hermione, qui avait déjà chaleuresement félicité Ginny continuait par moment de lui dire à quel point elle trouvait cela formidable, et qu'elle était certaine que Ginny prendrait ses responsabilités comme il le faudrait. Quand à Harry et Ron, ils se félicitaient mutuelement leurs merveilleuses notes (auxquelles ils s'étaient finalement décidé de croir).

-Au fait, les garçons, vous avez rempit vos formulaires? leur demanda Hermione en leur montrant le sien.

-Tient, tu fais bien de nous le rappeler. On le fais maintenant, Harry?

-D'acord, répondit Harry, heureux de s'échaper de la partie d'Echecs qu'il était en train de perdre lamentablement.

Ils allèrent tout les deux chercher les formulaires sur lesquels ils devaient indiquer les matières qu'ils voulait poursuivre. Il méditèrent quelques secondes.

-Alors! dit soudainement Harry, choisissons! Bien, alors... Bon, déjà, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Oui, aprouva Ron en hochant la tête, ces matières sont très importantes pour devenir Auror.

-Il y en a aussi une autre...

Harry et Ron s'entre-regardèrent un moment. Ils savaient tout les deux de quelle matière il sagissait.

-C'est notre seule chance...

-Une chance inespérée.

-On pourrait ne jamais le revoir...

-_Les_ revoir...

-C'est vrai, on pourrait...

Ils continuèrent de se dévisager, puis Ron éclata en faux sanglots.

-Pourquoi la vie est si injuste? cria-t-il au désespoir

-Je ne sais pas, dit tristement Harry, mais on doit le faire.

Après avoir fait de gros efforts sur lui-même, Harry, la main tremblante, cocha la case des Potions. En son âme et conscience, il venait de se condamner à deux ans fermes de vie commune avec Severus Rogue, le Professeur qu'il haïssait le plus.

-Nooon! hurla Ron à sa place.

Hermione, qui les regardait, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Franchement, vous exagérez, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré. C'est un Professeur comme un autre!

-Rogue, un Professeur comme un autre? s'exclama Ron.

-Le Professeur Rogue, Ron! corrigea Mrs Weasley sur un ton de reproche. Et Hermione a raison. Vous en rajoutez beaucoup!

-Tu parles! lui répondit son fils. C'est un type abominable!

-Je te signale qu'il est de notre côté et qu'il fait partit de l'Ordre! répliqua Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve? demanda Ron.

Hermione eut l'air plus exaspérée que jamais.

-Pour l'amour du Ciel, Ron, vas-tu arreter de le soupçonner tout le temps! Je te signale qu'il nous a sauvé, il y a deux moi! Sans lui, personne ne saurait venu nous sauver!

-Et Sirius ne serait pas mort! lança Harry d'un ton acerbe.

Bien qu'il n'en eut pas l'air, Harry était surpris lui-même par ses propos. Il venait d'agresser Hermione - qui avait pourtant parfaitement raison - alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Lui qui n'avait pourtant plus repensé à Sirius depuis qu'il était arrivé au Terrier, il ne s'en rappelait que pour agresser les autres.

Autour de lui, les réactions étaient celles qu'il devinait. Ron le regardait d'un air apeuré, Mrs Weasley d'un air inquiet, Ginny d'un air surpris, et Hermione parraissait coupable et profondemment désolé. Dégouté d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur lui, Harry, avec un sourir amer, se releva, tandis qu'Hermione se répendait en excuses.

-Oh! Je suis désolée, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je... Je ne voulais te faire de peine, je suis vraiment...

-Je remonte me coucher, dit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché, je finirais de remplir ça plus tard.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, je...

Harry ne l'écouta pas et remonta dans le chambre de Ron.

Une fois arrivé en haut, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et regarda un moment le plafond incliné qui épousait la forme du toit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi avait-il remis ça sur le tapis? Il avait été odieux. Et pourtant, tout autour de lui, personne ne lui reprochait. Ils avaient tous cherché à le consoler. Il était écoeuré de voir qu'il bénéficiait de la gentillesse de chacun sans le mériter.

Mais Sirius... Harry repensa à lui en cet instant avec plus d'intensité qu'il n'y avait longtemps. Il se rappelait à la fête qu'ils avaient passé l'année dernière, au Squard Grimmaurd, lorsque Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés Préfets... Ca c'était passé comme la veille, lors de son anniversaire... Mais Harry avait trouvé hier que quelque chose lui manquait... Il savait maintenant quoi.

Après s'être mis en pyjama, Harry essaya de s'endormir, pour tenter de fuir ses mauvaises pensées qui revenaient l'hanter en ce moment précis...

**Fin du Chapitre**

Note de Fin:

Celui-ci était un peu plus interressant, non? En tout cas, mettez-moi donc une tite review, siouplait.

Le Chapitre suivant ne pourra pas venir avant le mois de novembre, désolé... Mais bon, comme ça, ça me laisse du temps pour le faire.

A plus!


	5. Nouveau voyage

Avant-Propos:

Nouveau Chapitre! Sisisi! Nouveau Chapitre, nouveau voyage! (Wa l'jeu de mot!) C'est le titre du Chapitre, je précise...

Finalement, il arrivera plus tôt que je ne l'avais annoncé! Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs non-inscrits qui ne recevront pas de courriers d'alerte... Je pensais le faire pour le mois de Novembre, pour me laisser un peu de temps. Eh oui, ces temps-ci, je suis trèèèès surchargé! ("Qui a eut cette idée folle, un jour d'inventer l'école? Qui a eut cette idée folle, un jour d'inventer l'école?"). Mais je me suis finalement remis de ce boulot éprouvant! Rassurez-vous, je suis fermement décidé à ne pas laisser le collège m'empécher de publier mes Chapitres! Namého! èé

Eh oui, les vacances sont finies... Même pour ce cher Harry, comme vous llez le découvrir dans ce Chapitre! (Super la transition!! lol!) Ouais, mais lui, il aime son école, au moins... Snif... Enfin!

Sans plus attendre, passons à la _section review:_

Quelques un ne sont pas revenus! éè SadDreamy? (Rebaptisé Fly Away Phoenix, il me semble) Cleymi? (Euh, excuse-moi, mais c'est Cleymi ou Deymi? J'arrive pas à voir si c'est d ou cl...) Bon, peut-être qu'ils reviendront... Répondons donc à ceux qui nous ont écrit!

**Abel**: Merci beaucoup! Mais as-tu lut les autres Chapitres, à part le Premier et le Second? Tu n'as reviewé que les deux premiers... Mais merci!

**Roudoudou**: Ah non Roudoudou, j'ai bien dit Novembre, pas Décembre! lol! Eh bien, je suis bien revenut chez les Eclaireurs, et la suite... La voilà!!! J'espere qu'elle te plaira autant que le précédent Chapitre... Pour Lupin, tu as sans doute raison, mais si Myrrha ne vient pas lire ma Fic', elle ne peut pas savoir si il y est ou non, hein? lol! ( :-( Mais pourquoi elle veut pas lire ma Fic', Myrrha? éè) Lupin risque fort, hélas, de ne pas apparaitre avant un bon moment... Mais on en entend beaucoup parler dans ce Chapitre! Pas forcemment comme on aimerait, en fait, mais bon... Allez, à plus tard chez les Eclaireurs!

**La Fourmi**: Merci! Finalement, le Chapitre arrivera plus tôt! Ah, mais malheuresement, comme tu n'es pas inscrite, tu ne recevra pas le mail d'alerte... Désolé. Mais j'espere que ça te plaira encore! Bisoux!

**Narcotic**: Mais non, je ne le prend pas mal, les critiques sont les bienvenues! Si vous avez des choses à reprocher, n'hésitez pas! Finalement, le Chapitre arrive avant Novembre... Dommage que toi non plus, tu ne reçoive pas de mail d'alerte... Enfin, j'espere que tu aimeras ce Chapitre! Bisoux à toi aussi!

**Lune d'Automne**: Ah, te voilà, ma chère Lune! Alors, ça te plait tant que ça? Tu me fait rougir, toi aussi! lol! Je suis heureux que tu aime. Pour les évenements dans le bureau de Dumby, ne t'en fait pas, Harry va vite s'en souvenir! Pour Lupin, il n'apparaitra pas de sitôt, malheuresement, mais on va en entendre parler! Gros bisoux, et à plus chez les Eclaireurs!

**Cassie** (désespérément seule): Un petit peu en retard quand même... Mais ça va! lol! Le Chapitre était donc bien? MERCI (Je sais, je sais, mais comme les reviews sont unanimes, je me doit d'être unanime dans mes réponses...) En ce qui concerne les imperfections que tu as noté: pour la première, je dirais: Ah Bon? Tu es sûre? Je ne pense pas que Harry soit parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il y a entre ses deux amis. Le lecteur le sait parce qu'il est plus malin ;-) . Mais si Harry le savait, ça aurait été dit clairement et plus personne ne se poserait de question à ce sujet, je pense. Pour la seconde: l'arme du Tome Cinq est la Prophétie? Je le sais, je suis d'accord. Tout le monde s'en ai rendut compte?... Ah? Il me semble que pour les cinq qui ont acompagné Harry, tout ça doit être assez nébuleux. Ils n'ont eut aucune explication et n'ont que très vaguement entendut parler d'une Prophétie. Certes, ils ont eut quelques informations (peu précises) de la bouche de Lucius Malefoy. Mais avec les évenements qui se sont produit juste après - suis mon regard... - , Ils ont dut laisser ça de côté et n'y ont plus pensé. Alors je ne pense pas qu'ils ai tout comprit...

Bon, eh bien, nous allons peut-être maintenant attaquer ce nouveau Chapitre! Pas très très long, mais je pense qu'il peut vous plaire. Le voilà:

**Chapitre Cinq: Nouveau voyage:**

Le mois d'Aout se passa de manière assez calme, sans incident notable. L'incident qui c'était produit le jour de l'arrivé des BUSEs fut vite oublié - ou tout de moins on faisait des efforts pour agir comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain, une certaine tension s'était instalée, mais personne ne fit de remarque sur ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Harry se sentait profondemment coupable d'avoir agit ainsi et de boulverser ses amis sans qu'ils n'ai rien demandé. Cependant, le souvenir de Sirius lui revenait maintenant régulièrement avec une intensité insurportable. "Quel imbécile!" se disait-il souvent. Non seulement il avait désemparé ses amis, mais en plus il s'était maintenant remis dans la tête tout les épouventables événements passé. Mais comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en souvenir? Ces images revanaient le voir souvent... Sirius... Sirius qui basculait en arriere... Son élégant visage sur lequel s'étaient mélé la surprise et la peur... Avant... Avant qu'il ne bascule à travers l'Arcade... Sans réaparaitre de l'autre côté...

Dans ces moments-là, Harry se secouait la tête avec instance ou se réfugiait sous son oreiller. Revoir ces image défiler et re-défiler dans sa tête comme un film qu'il visionnait plusieures fois de suite provoquait en lui un doulereux sentiment de colère et de tristesse...

Il essayait cependant - du mieux qu'il pouvait - de ne pas montrer ses entiments lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Il savait que ceux-ci s'inquiettaient pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir eux aussi. Il était convaincu de leur avoir fait suffisemment de mal.

Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent tôt fait d'envoyer leurs formulaires. Hermione avait décidé de continuer toutes les matières - ce qui ne surprenait guère ses deux amis. Ils étaient d'ailleur plus exaspéré qu'Hermione ai marmonné pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de prendre sa décision tellement évidente. Harry et Ron, eux, n'avaient fait preuve d'autant de professionalisme: aux quatres matières qu'ils avaient déjà choisit, ils n'ont ajouté que les Soins aux Crétures Magiques (Ils n'allaient quand même pas abandonner Hagrid!) et la Botanique ("Connaitre les Animeaux et les Plantes Magiques peut toujours être utile, pour un Auror" dirent-ils). Ou tout du moins, pour ce qui est de Ron, il ne _tenta d'ajouter_ que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la Botanique: sa mère voulait absolument qu'il continue aussi l'Astronomie et l'Histoire, ou ses notes étaient suffisantes pour continuer ("Si tu as finalement eut de bonnes notes dans ces matières, ce n'est pas pour les abandonner!"), malgré ses réticences ("C'est pas juste, marmonna-t-il, tu n'as pas le droit de m'y obliger...).

Très vite, l'imminente rentrée à Poudlard devint le centre de l'attention de chacun. Tout le monde s'y préparait activement. Harry, qui trouvait le moment venut plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, été enchanté de retourner au Chateau.

On s'ocupa bientôt des nouvelles affaires qu'il falait emporter; Mrs Weasley fit un tour au Chemin de Traverse, la rue de boutiques des Sorciers, pour acheter les nouvelles fournitures que chacun des quatre enfant devait avoir. Pour récompenser sa fille de sa nomination au poste de Préfete, et son fils pour ses BUSEs, Mrs Weasley utilisa ses dernières économie pour leur acheter des robes toutes neuves. Elle acheta les livres de classe de Harry grace à l'argent que ses parents lui avait légué, et qui se trouvait actuelement à Gringott, la Banque des Sorciers.

La veille du départ, tout le monde était nerveux. Chacun tentait de se divertir, mais tous ne pensait plus qu'au lendemain. Mr Weasley rentra ce jour au Terrier. Il revenait d'une rencontre avec un membre de l'Ordre, semblait-il. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Harry l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec sa femme.

-Oui, oui, disait-il, tout est prêt. Il est parfaitement prêt. Il y sera dès demain soir. Je suis sur qu'il est impatient de se mettre au travail. Mais ils ne commenceront pas avant fin Octobre... Bien... Alors? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux enfants. Pas trop anxieux? Une nouvelle année va débuter!

Cette nouvelle année qui allait débuter, Harry y pensait avec ferveure. Il était à la fois si heureux et si nerveux qu'il ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit. Or, ne pratiquement pas dormir la veille d'une rentrée est toujours une experience désagréable. Ron dut le secouer plusieures fois pour reveiller son ami. Encore très somnolent, baillant encore, Harry descendit dans la cuisine en compagnie de Ron. Hermione, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient déjà debout. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient elles aussi très fatiguées, mais elles avaient un regard inquiet, et les deux parents Weasley semblait eux aussi très nerveux. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry demanda:

-Que se passe-t-il?

-De vilaines choses, dit d'un ton morne Mr Weasley.

-Mais ce n'est pas trop grave? s'enquit Mrs Weasley.

-Non, non, il devrait s'en remettre.

-Qui ça? demanda Ron.

-Remus.

-Quoi! s'eclama Harry. Le Professeur Lupin?

Remus Lupin avait été le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Harry lors de sa Troisième Année, et de loin celui qu'il préférait. Après l'avoir perdut de vue pendant un an, il l'avait revue l'année passée. Il savait aussi que Lupin faisait maintenant partit de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Oui, Remus Lupin, dit Mrs Weasley en hochant tristement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Il est à Saint Mangouste, explica Mr Weasley d'un ton grave. Il a eut de serieux problèmes.

Harry connaissait St Mangouste, l'Hopital des Sorciers, pour y être allé l'année précédente, après que Mr Weasley eut été attaqué par un Serpent particulièrement dangereux. On soignait dans cet endroit les blessures et les maladies magiques, parfois très redoutable. Savoir le Professeur Lupin là-bas n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Il était partit en mission, expliqua Mr Weasley. Il suivait les traces d'un Mangemort. Un certain Quedver. Il me semble que Remus le connaisait bien...

Harry connaissait lui aussi Queudver - Peter Pettigrow, de son vrai nom - , bien assez à son gout. Il avait été un ami proche de son père, Sirius, et le Professeur Lupin, avant de les trahir tout les trois et de rejoindre les rang de Voldemort. Ses manigances avaient aboutit à la mort des parents de Harry et à l'enfermement de Sirius à Azkaban, la Prison des Sorciers. Pire encore, il avait, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, aidé Voldemort à retrouver son corps en sacrifiant notament sa main gauche.

Harry aurait fortement aprécié que Queudver soit arreté et condamné, surtout depuis la mort de Sirius. Mais il semblait que se ne soit pas encore chose faite...

-Remus a finalement retrouvé sa trace, continua Mr Weasley. Mais Queudver serait parvenut à le blesser.

-Le blesser? s'exclama Harry. Que lui a-t-il fait?

Mr Weasley se pencha légerement vers Harry, et baissa la voix, comme s'il voulait que seul Harry l'entende.

-Tu sais que Remus est un... Eh bien, c'est un Loup-Garou. Et ce Queudver avait, nous a-t-il dit, une arme dangereuse contre lui. Une arme en_ argent_. Les Loups-Garou craignent l'argent.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il se rappelait soudainement de ce que Voldemort avait offert à Queudver, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son corps: une main luisante en argent pur, d'une force effrayante, en remplacement de celle qu'il avait sacrifié pour permettre le retour de son maitre.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda Hermione, fébrile. Je veut dire... Comment lui a-t-il échapé? Que s'est-il passé?

-C'est le point mystèrieux de l'histoire, reconnu Mr Weasley, les yeux assombrit. On a retrouvé Remus alongé sur un trotoire dans une rue de Londre - heureusement, les membres de l'Ordre l'ont découvert avant la police moldue. C'est étrange, car il dit avoir poursuivit Queudver bien plus loin que cela. Il se souvient juste avoir perdut conscience, avant de se réveiller à St Mangouste. On ignore totalement pourquoi il s'est retrouvé là, et pourquoi Queudver ne l'a pas achevé.

Il but longuement une gorgée de thé.

-Mais finalement, ça devrait s'aranger. Il restera tout de même un certain temps à St Mangouste.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mrs Weasley s'écria:

-Eh, mais il va bientôt faloir partir! Allez, vite les enfants, dépéchez-vous de déjeuner et habillez-vous en vitesse! Vos affaires sont prêtes?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny eurent vite fait de se préparer. Moins d'une heures plus tard, ils étaient tout les quatres prêts. Mr Weasley, soucieux d'être présentable, s'était vétu d'un chapeau melon, d'une chemise à rayures vertes et noires et d'une cravate rouge à pois mauve.

-Comment va-t-on y aller? lui demanda Harry. En métro?

-Non, pas besoin cette fois-ci, lui répondit Mr Weasley. Fudge a accepté de nous envoyer des voitures. Ca serait beaucoup trop dangereux, autrement.

En effet, deux voitures du Ministère arrivèrent. Les conducteurs étaient tout les deux des hommes gros et petits, avec la même longue moustache et la même chemise verte, et d'une ressemblance décontenançante. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley commencèrent par entasser leurs affaires dans la première, et se rangèrent dans la seconde. Mr Weasley s'assis à côté du chauffeur, alors que sa femme et les enfants se serraient à l'arierre.

-Gare de King's Cross, s'il vous plait, scanda Mr Weasley d'un ton joyeux.

Le chauffeur, sans prononcer un seul mot et gardant le regard fixé devant lui, mit la voiture en marche, bientôt suivit par celle transportant les valises. Les voitures avançaient à une vitesse surprenante, mais en bringuebranlant furieusement. Ce qui n'était pas particulièrement confortable pour les passagers, qui sautaient de leurs sièges chaque fois que le véhicule faisait un bond. Le seul que cela ne semblait pas déranger était le conducteur, qui restait collé à son siège (ce qui était particulièrement extraordinaire, compte tenue de l'instabilité de la voiture) parfaitement immobile, regardant continuelement devant lui, et ne bougeant que les bras pour contrôler le volant.

-Ouille! souffra Ron, qui venait de se cogner au plafond. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin-là? C'est completement dingue, ce truc! Aïe!

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiette pas, déclara Mr Weasley, la main sur son chapeau melon pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Les voitures du Ministère connaissent quelques dérapages en ce moment. Elles sont sans doute victime des Sortilèges qu'on leur fait régulièrement subir. Mais j'arangerais ça.

-Je pense... commença Harry, en effet... Ca serait... Aïe! Ca... Ca ne serait pas du... Du luxe... Ouille!

Les Moldus qu'ils croisèrent ne tournèrent aucun regard vers eux. Harry songea que les voitures devaient être invisibles, car il s'étonnerait autrement que des Moldus restent indifférents face à deux voitures sautillantes.

Ils arrivèrenet bientôt à la gare de King's Cross, la gare d'ou partait le Poudlard-Expresse, qui devait les amener jusqu'à l'Ecolde de Sorcellerie. Les deux véhicules se placèrent dans un endroit ou personne ne les regardaient, puis retrouvèrent leur visibilité. En sortant, les passagers, couverts de bosses et de bleues, se massaient le front en maugréant.

-C'est bien la dernière fois que je monte dans un truc pareil! déclara Ron.

-J'espere qu'ils vont bientôt réparer leurs voitures, gémit Hermione.

-Je préfère encore le Magicobus, dit Harry.

-Venez vite, les enfants, les pressa Mr Weasley en regardant sa montre, le Train part dans quinze minutes!

Les six personnes se précipitèrent dans la gare. Ils arrivèrent sur les quais des voix 9 et 10. Pour emprunter la voix 9 3/4, ou se trouvait le Poudlard-Expresse, il fallait traverser le mur qui se trouvait entre les voix 9 et 10. Cela ne provoquait aucune douleure, mais l'inconvénient était le nombre de Moldus qui se trouvaient en ce moment à la gare. Attendant patiemment que personne ne les regarde, Harry et Ron franchirent la barrière et ateignir le quai du Poudlard-Expresse. Quelques minutes après, Hermione et Ginny les rejoingnirent, suivit bientôt par les deux parents Wealey.

-Vite, dépéchez-vous, plus que sept minutes!

Mrs Weasley étraignit les quatres enfants, puis ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans le Train. Ils y montèrent d'abord leurs bagages, puis, montant à leur tour, ils se mirent tout les quatres devant la fenêtre, pour enchanger de dernières paroles avec les deux perents.

-Ecrivez-nous quand vous serez arrivés! leur demanda Mrs Weasley. Oh, je suis si inquiette... J'espere que tout se passera bien!

-Ne t'en fait pas, Molly, lui dit son mari, tu sais bien que des membres de l'Ordre surveille le Train.

-Il y a des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le Poudlard-Expresse? s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, mais vous ne les connaissez pas, lui répondit Mr Weasley avec un sourir malicieux.

Un coup de siflet retentit soudain.

-Bon voyage, les enfants!

Petit à petit, les machines du Train se mirent en marche, et le Poudlard-Expresse s'ébranla, et partit en direction de l'Ecole.

Les quatres enfants adressèrent de vigoureux signes de mains aux deux parents Weasley qui faisaient de même, jusqu'à ce que le quai soit hors de vue.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que Harry dise:

-On devrait peut-être trouver un compartiment, non?

-Euh, oui Harry, dit Hermione, tu n'as qu'à... Enfin... Ron, Ginny et moi, on doit aller au Compartiment des Préfets, alors...

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, se rappela-t-il. Eh bien... Allez-y. Je vais chercher un compartiment et je vous attendrais.

-D'accord! Ah tout à l'heure, Harry! On revient dès qu'on peut!

-OK! répondit-il.

Ses trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'avant du Train pour rejoindre leurs collègues. Harry partit dans la direction opposée, à la recherche d'un compartiment disponible. Il marcha un long moment sans en trouver un qui soit disponible. Il fini par en apercevoir un dont la porte était ouverte. Espérant qu'il soit vide il s'en aprocha, puis il passa sa tête à l'interieure.

Le souci était que non seulement il n'était pas vide, mais en plus les personnes présentes à l'interieure faisaient partit de celle qu'Harry aurait préféré éviter de voir.

Il sagissait de Drago Malefoy, encadré comme à son habitude par Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe.

Drago Malegoy était l'ennemi intimne de Harry. Il regnait entre eux une hostilité déclaré pratiquement depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vue. Harry avait ressentit une profonde antipatie pour Malefoy depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Garçon au teint pâle, au cheveux blond clairs, au nez en pointe et l'air méprisant, Drago était également le fils de Lucius Malefoy, un redoutable partisant de Lord Voldemort qui avait été envoyé à la Prison d'Azkaban l'année passée en grande partie grace à Harry. Ce qui n'évait fait qu'envenimer davantage les sentiments de mépris qui régnaient entre eux.

Crabbe et Goyle, eux, étaient battit sur un modèle assez simple, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Ils ressemblaient fortement au Troll que Harry avait affronter cet été - d'une ressemblance frapante en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Leur intelligence ne semblait d'ailleur pas tellement plus dévelloppée que celle de ce dernier, et ils ne semblaient pas servir à autre chose dans la vie qu'à obéir à Malefoy.

En les voyant tout les trois, Harry essaya de s'éclipser le plus vite possible, mais, peine perdue, Malefoy le remarqua.

-Tient! Potter!

Harry se figea instentanément.

-Dis-moi, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fait tout seul? Ou sont Weasaley et Granger? Ils ont fini par te laisser tomber? On ne peut que les comprendre... Mais ça peut être risqué d'être seul...

Malefoy et Harry ne s'étaient pas quittés l'année dernière dans les meilleur conditions: ayant tenté d'attaquer Harry dans le Train, Malefoy s'était vue subir une série impressionante de Sortilèges qui l'avaient passablement défiguré. Il semblait s'en être remis depuis, mais il semblait surtout s'en souvenir.

-En fait, répliqua Harry d'un ton patient en se retournant lentement, ils sont plus résponsabilisés et... Comment dire? Ils ont une meilleur mémoire que toi. Ils se souviennent, par exemple, que les Préfets doivent toujours se réunir dans leur compartiment en début de voyage. Aurais-tu été démis de tes fonctions, Malefoy? C'eut été une bonne idée de le faire. Tu n'es pas meilleur en cela qu'en autre chose.

Un éclair de stupéfaction passa dans les yeux de Malefoy. Sa mémoire semblait effectivement l'avoir laissé tombé un moment. Il était en effet Préfet et aurait déjà dut se rendre auprès de ses homologues.

-Restez ici, ordonna-t-il à ses deux lèche-bottes. Pousse-toi, Potter!

Il sortit en donnant un violent coup à Harry. Il lui lança une regard venimeux avant de courir en direction de l'avant du Train. Crabbe et Goyle fixait Harry d'un air étonné (décidément, c'était fou comme ils ressemblaient à des Trolls!). Celui-ci leur jeta un coup d'oeil amusé avant de continuer à avancer.

Quelques wagons plus loin, il trouva un compartiement qui n'était occupé que par une seule personne.

Neville Longdubat, un élève au visage rond et l'air timide, réputé pour sa maladresse en toute chose et sa mémoire défaillante en toute circonstance, qui était un ami de Harry. Partageant le même dortoir que lui, il avait également participé l'année dernière à un club secret de Défense contre les Forces du Mal monté par Harry, et l'avait même suivit jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie pour aller combattre Voldemort.

-Boujour Harry! lui lança-t-il lorsqu'il le vit. Tu... Tu veut venir t'asseoir ici? Si tu veut, il n'y a pas de problème. Où sont Ron et Hermione?

-Merci, dit Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ils sont allés au Compartiment des Préfets. Ils vont venir nous retrouver.

-Très bien, dit Neville en souriant. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Ca dépens des moments, répondit Harry. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça va. Et toi?

Neville, très enthousiasmé, lui raconta qu'il était allé en Italie. Il lui décrivit son voyage avec beaucoup de précision. Il lui parla aussi de son _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, une Plante qu'il possedait depuis l'année dernière, et qui avait beaucoup grandit pendant l'été. Neville montra à Harry cette sorte de grand Cactus qui était maintenant recouvert de belles Fleurs roses et bleues, et qui chantonnait doucement chaque fois qu'on le touchait.

-Il a beaucoup évolué, comme tu le vois! disait Neville, visiblement ravit. Il possède beaucoup de propriétés, maintenant!

Les deux amis discutèrent un long moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Hermione apparraisse dans l'encadrure de la porte.

-Ah! dit-elle. Venez! Harry est là! cria-t-elle en se retournant. Bonjour Neville, ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans le compartiement.

-Bonjour Hermione.

Ron les rejoignit tout de suite après, suivit par Luna Loovegood.

Luna était une jeune fille du même âge que Ginny, à l'allure très étrange. Elle avait des cheveux blond emmélés, des sourcils clairs et de grand yeux qui lui donnaient l'air continuellement surprise. Elle portait au cous un collier fait de morceaux de Carottes et à chacune de ses oreilles pendaient une capsule de bouteille.

-Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Neville, dit-elle en entrant dans le compartiment d'une voix douce. J'espere que cela ne vous dérangerais pas si je me place à vos côtés.

-Bien sur que non, assied-toi! lui dit Harry. Ou est Ginny?

-Devine! marmonna Ron, l'air grincheux en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

-Elle est partit retrouver Dean, répondit posément Hermione avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sévère en direction de Ron.

-Alors, qui sont les nouveaux Prefets? demanda précipitament Harry pour changer de sujet.

-A Gryffondore, expliqua Hermione, avec Ginny, il y a Colin Crivey. Et Luna est Préfete de Serdaigle, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Tu es Préfete? s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, répondit-elle lentement, et avec moi, Tony Thomson.

-A Poufsoufle, continua Hermione, il y a Joanne Cohen et Peter Snow.

-Et à Serpentard?

-Mary Not et Norman Teller.

-Au fait, ricana Ron, Malefoy est arrivé en retard! Il a eut eu moins dix minutes de retard! Le Prefet-en-Chef lui à passé un de ces savon!

-Je sais, dit Harry en souriant, je l'ai vut dans son compartiment.

-Il ne t'a pas... commença Hermione

-Il a essayé, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais je lui ai rappelé qu'il n'était pas censé être là.

-Tu n'aurais pas dut! déclara Ron, l'air d'intense satisfaction. J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il lui serait arrivé s'il n'était pas venut!

-C'était ça ou je me faisait démolir.

-Comment se sont passé tes vacances, Luna? demanda soudain Hermione.

Très bien, répondit l'interressée. Nous avons passé de très bon moment. Nous n'avons pas put capturer de Ronflak Cornus mais je suis sûre d'ne avoir vu un.

Les cinq amis discutèrent allègrement pendant des heures. Ils parlèrent, naturelement, des BUSEs qu'ils avaient reçut. Lorsqu'on demanda à Neville quels résultats il avait eut, il eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis ne répondit que par un vague "Pas mauvais", sans en dire plus. Personne ne lui posa de questions plus précises.

Pendant le restent du temps, il discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Ils parlaient de leurs vacances, plaisantaient, discutaient serieusement, plaisantaient, parlaient des cours, plaisantaient... Sans qu'il en soit parfaitement conscient, Harry éprouvait un intense bonheure, à être ainsi de nouveau confiné dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse dont il s'était sentit coupé depuis la mort de Sirius, et surtout depuis son retour à Privet Drive.

Alors que la nuit était presque tombée, une voix annonça que le Poudlard-Expresse était arrivé à la Gare de Prés-au-Lard.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Note de Fin:

Eh bah voilà... Review?

Etant donné l'aproche iminente des Vacances de la Toussaint et l'épuisement presque complet de mon forfait Internet, je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture du Chapitre Six! Donc... Dans pas bien longtemps!


	6. Le Banquet de Début d'Année

Avant-Propos:

Déjà - eh oui, déjà - le nouveau Chapitre! lol! Les personnes qui devaient découvrir le Chapitre Cinq au mois de Novembre vont finalement avoir deux nouveaux Chapitres en prime! Le voici donc, ce Sixième Chapitre!

Concernant le Chapitre précédent... Les trois premières personnes à me reviewer ont eut le temps de lire une erreure inqualifiable, ignoble et incohérente sur les BUSEs de Luna... Eh oui, vous avez bien lut, les BUSEs de Luna! Il s'agissait d'une atrocité, d'un crime de lèse-roman! Heureusement corrigé!

Quand au Chapitre que voilà... Eh ben, le titre en dit pas mal! lol! Il est dans la parfaite continuité du précédent, n'en déplaise aux personnes qui avaient trouvé que celui-ci s'était achevé trop rapidement. ;-)

Mais avant de le commencer, je me doit d'aporter une petite précision quand au disclamer. Un passage de ce Chapitre ne mm'appartient pas, mais alors pas du tout, et est du pure JKR. Je pense que la plupars d'entre vous sauront de quelles lignes je parle.

Avant de le lire, n'oublions pas, naturelement, la _section reviews:_

Plusieures ne sont pas revenut... Mais de nouveaux lecteurs sont arrivés! Alors donc...

**Cassie**: Pour UNE fois que tu n'es pas en retard, il faut absolument signaler ça! lol! Cassie n'est pas en retard!!! Cassie n'est pas en retard!!! lol! Alors, concernant Remus, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUT! Na! Et pis j'ai ensorcellé l'ordi, tu ne peut plus traverser l'écran pour venir me tuer! Nananère! lol! Et puis, ma petite Pupucette, sache que je ne me suis pas, mais alors pas du tout inspiré du Magicobus! :-p Y'a quand même une différence entre un bus qui va trop vite et qui freine aléatoirement et une voiture qui saute. :-p Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dut éviter Peter, c'est un prénom que j'aime beaucoup! :-p Pour Luna... SANS COMMENTAIR! lol! Et enfin, pour ce qui est de la suite... Elle est là, tête de nouilles! lol

**Roudoudou**: Ca te plait tant que ça? MERCI! Heuresement qu'Oudoudour était là pour te rappeler que tu devais faire une review! Bon, bah, Mumus, je sais que c'est bien triste, mais il faut ben un peu d'angoisse! lol! Tu n'es pas censée savaoir pour quelle raison le Rat n'a pas achevé Lulu...Mais tu as quand même raison! Je suis content que ça te plaise! Le Chapitre finit tôt... Mais la suite arrive vite! La preuve, la voilà! J'espere que tu aimeras!

**Petites Sorcières** (au pluriel! Vous êtes plusieures ou une? lol): Merci beaucoup de tes compliments! Pour Luna, c'était une aberration totale, quie est maintenant corrigé. Pour le Fidelitas, je l'avait expliqué, mais je vais te le redire: le Terrier a subit depuis le début des Vacances un Sortilège de Fidelitas pour assurer la sécurité de Harry (puisque Voldemort n'a plus de raison de se cacher), avec Mr Weasley comme Gardien du Secret. Si Harry a put y aller sans Mr Weasley, c'est parce que Kingsley, qui l'acompagnait, avait un mot d'Arthur lui indiquant l'endroit, comme Maugrey qui avait un mot de Dumbledore pour trouver le 12, Squard Grimmaurd, qui était aussi protégé par le Fidelitas. Pour les voitures du Ministère (mais ce ne sont pas des voitures volantes ;-) ), Harry et les autres les attendaient en dehors du Terrier, dans les environs, donc, on a juste dit aux chauffeurs autour de quel environts c'étaient, et ils les ont trouvé. Tu comprend? Pour la lettre... C'est un mystère de l'histoire! A vous de deviner! La seule chose que j'accepte de dire, c'est que ce n'est pas la lettre de Poudlard. Mais je ne dirais rien d'autre! Na! L'arme avec laquelle Queudver a blessé Remus est en effet sa main en argent. Quand à la suite... Eh bien, elle est là! J'espere qu'elle te plaira!

**Loreilaï Yuy** (compliqué comme nom! lol!): Mal organisé peut-être, mais j'adore les longues reviews! Merci beaucoup de tes compliment! (J'aurais pas écrit cette phrase mot pour mot il y a quelques lignes?) A vrai dire, je cherche effectivement à conserver l'esprit des romans et le style de JKR. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il me faudrait un style personnifié pour devenir le plus grand écrvain de la planète, comme je le prédis (ne faites pas attention, Damien fantasme tout seul), mais je ne pense pas avoir du mal pour ça. D'ailleur, je met quand même une petite touche personnel dans cette Fic', pour personnaliser la chose! Et la suite est là, elle t'atend, bien au chaud... J'espere qu'elle te plaira! (Bon, promit, un jour je ferais une review qui ne soit pas banale... Un jour...) Bonne lecture!

Bon, je suppose que **La Fourmi**, **Narcotic**,** Abel**, **Cleymi**, **Fly Away Phoenix** et **Lune d'Automne** reviendront bientôt.

Voici donc ce Chapitre Six, qui, je l'espere, vous plaira autant, sinon plus, que les précédents. Je vous laisse lire!

**Chapitre Six: Le Banquet de Début d'Année:**

Les quatres amis sortirent du Poudlard-Epresse, se melant à la foule des élèves qui faisait de même. Ils retrouvèrent Ginny, qui avait quitté Dean. Ron tenta de lui faire des reproches, mais Hermione le fixait d'un regard pénétrant qui semblait avoir un effet suffisant pour l'en dissuader.

En sortant, il entendir une voix familière et tonitruante dire:

-Les Premières Années! Par ici! Par ici, les Premières Années!

Il sagissait de Rubeus Hagrid, le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magique et Gardien des Clefs et des Lieus de Poudlard, qui devait emmener les nouveaus élèves pour la traditionnelle traversée du Lac de Poudlard.

Hagrid, qui était un Demi-Géant, était par conséquent doublement plus grand que la moyenne de taille des Humains. Ses cheveux noirs et sa barbe hirsute lui donnait un air inquiettant. Mais il n'avait d'inquiettant que l'apparence. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien savait qu'Hagrid était d'une générosité remarquable, même si l'on pouvais parfois regretter la passion qu'il avait pour les créatures que l'opinion publique qualifierait de "dangereuses".

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny essayèrent d'attirer son attention en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Mais le Garde-Chasse ne les remarqua pas, et emmena les Premières Années vers le Lac.

Les six amis suivirent donc le flot des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les caloches qui devaient les emmener jusqu'au Chateau.

Les caloches en question étaient tirés par des Somblas, de grands Chevaux noirs dotés d'ailes semblables à celles des Chauve-Souris, dont Harry n'avait appris l'existence qu'une année auparavant.

-Harry, les espèces de Chevaux sont là? demanda Ron d'un ton peu assuré en regardant dans toute les directions, exeptées celles des Sombrals.

Ron faisait partit des nombreuses personnes qui ne pouvait pas voir les Sombrals. Seules pouvaient les voir celles qui avaient été face à la Mort.

Harry marqua une pause avant de répondre.

-Eh bien... Oui, ils sont là.

Ron sembla déglutir avec difficulté.

Ils s'aprochèrent d'une des nombreuses caloches, et s'apretèrent à monter dedans lorsque Ron dit soudainement:

-Tient, tant qu'on y est, ou est ce satané Dean?

-Il est avec des amis, pourq... commença Ginny.

-Ah, il est là! coupa Ron d'un ton féroce en regardant dans la direction de celui qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Harry, qui venait de s'asseoir dans la chariole - qui sentait fortement la paille - regarda dans la même direction que lui. En effet, Dean, un jene garçon noir, s'aprochait d'une autre chariole, entouré de Seamus Finnigan, un autre ami et compagnont de dortoire, Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey, deux camarades de la Maison Poufsoufle.

-Je part immédiatement lui dire deux mots, déclara Ron, plus féroce que jamais, en s'avançant vers celui qui eut été son ami pendant quelque temps avant de devenir un fou dangereux qui prenait sa soeur au piège.

-Mais, s'exclama Hermione, il ne va tout de même pas... Il ne va pas...

-Ben si, pré-répondit Ginny, l'air lugubre.

A l'instant ou Dean montait dans le véhicule, Ron s'aprochait de lui. Dean, souriant, lui tendit la main pour une poignée amicale, mais Ron avait des sentiments tout autre, pour le moment. Bien qu'il n'entendait rien, en raison du bruit et de la distance, Harry devina que Ron venait de hurler contre Dean, car le visage amical de ce dernier prit aussitôt un air interloqué. Ron devait certainement lui réciter haut et fort une tyrade désaprobatrice car Dean ne disait rien et se contentait de le fixer, l'air médusé.

-Oh, soupira Ginny, exaspérée, je crois qu'il va faloir intervenir si je veut éviter que Dean ne soit traumatisé par ce qu'il va penser être la "folie Weasley".

-La "folie Ronesque", oui! déclara Hermione, féroce. Allez, vient Ginny, on va l'arreter immédiatement.

Les deux filles parvinrent à stopper Ron. Hermione le ramena vers la chariole ou étaient maintenant installé Harry, Neville et Luna, tandis que Ginny restait avec Dean.

-Et pourquoi elle reste avec lui, d'abord? grommela Ron qu'Hermione asseyait de force. Elle devait être avec nous!

-Elle reste avec lui car elle doit lui faire bien comprendre que toute sa famille n'est pas comme ça, et que tu es le seul à être aussi dingue!

-Moi, dingue? s'indigna Ron en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais elle devait rester avec nous!

-Si tu n'étais pas allé embetter Dean, elle serait restée là! Somme toute, c'est bien fait pour toi!

Ron et Hermione ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le trajet.

Les charioles parvinrent bientôt à l'immense Portail de Poudlard, dont les deux colonnes qui l'encadraient étaient surmontées de Sangliers ailés. Elles grinpèrent ensuite la colline. A travere la brume du soir, les lumière de l'immense et somptueux Chateau leur aparurent.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en face des Portes du Chateau, les caloches s'arretèrent. Les élèves déscendirent en masse, et penetrèrent dans le Hall d'Entrée. C'était une pièce énorme, au sol dallé, éclairé par des torches aux murs et au plafond presque invisible puisque très haut. Au fond de la pièce, un magnifique escalier de marbre trônait, permettant de monter aux étages.

D'un côté du Hall, une port dorée à double battant donnait accès à la Grande Salle. Les élèves s'y engoufrèrent.

Bien qu'il connaissait l'endroit depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, Harry était toujours emerveillé de redécouvrir la Grande Salle. C'était une pièce fabuleuse et emprunte d'étrangeté. Plusieures cheminées brulaient de chaque côté de cette pièce rectangulaire. Au dessus de leurs têtes, des centaines de chandelles lévitaient dans les airs, et plus haut encore, on apercevais le plafond magique qui donnait l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé, quoique légerement nuageux ce soir.

Quatre longues tables se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Chacune représentait une des Quatres Maisons de Poudlard.

Poudlard était en effet divisé en Quatres Maisons. Maisons qui avait pour noms ceux de leurs Fondateurs: Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Chacune d'entre elle corespondait à une forme de caractère, et les élèves y était répartit selon leurs personnalités. Traditionnellement, le Choixpeau Magique avait la mission d'énumérer les qualités de chacune des Maisons et d'y répartir les élèves en analysant leurs pensées.

Au fond de la Salle se trouvait la Grande Table des Professeurs. Presque tous y était réunis. Les Professeurs, McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave, Binns, Sinistra, Firenze et quelques autres était assis autour du Directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore, qui trônait sur un siège en or massif, au milieu de la Grande Table. Ne manquaient plus que le Professeur de Divination Trelawney, qui se joignait rarement aux repas dans la Grande Salle, Hagrid, qui devait encore conduir les élèves dans les barques sur le Lac, et le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le poste de Professeur de Défense était un poste passablement instable. On racontait souvent qu'il sagissait d'un poste maudit, et Harry devait reconnaitre qu'aucun des éphèmeres Professeur qu'il avait eut ne put rester en place avec lui plus d'un an. S'il se réjouissait de la disparition de certain - comme celle, récente, de l'ignoble Professeur Ombrage - il regrettait notament celle du Professeur Lupin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la Table de Gryffondor, tout comme Dean et Ginny, plus loin, tandis que Luna rejoignait la Table des Serdaigle. Harry aperçu également Malefoy qui prenait place à celle des Serpentard.

Dans le brouhaha qui suivait l'entrée des élèves, le Professeur McGonagall se leva et sortit de la Salle. La Directrice-Adjointe devait en effet aller attendre les nouveaux élèves ammenés par Hagrid. Par la suite, au cour de la Cérémonie de la Répartition, le Choixpeau allait envoyer chaque élèves dans la Maison qui lui conviendrait. Harry remarqua d'ailleur le minuscule Professeur Flitwick placer devant la Grande Table un tabouret, et y poser dessus le vieux Choixpeau Magique, usé et rapiécé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hagrid rentra dans la Salle, ce qui signifiait que les Premières Années n'allait pas tarder. En passant, apercevant Harry, Ron et Hermione, Hagrid leur fit un signe de la main avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'extremité de la Grande Table.

Harry ne s'était pas trompé: mettant fin aux conversation et chuchotements qui régnaient dans la Salle, le Professeur McGonagall, suivit par les petits nouveaux, entra. Les Premieres Années observaient la Salle d'un air ébahis et intrigué.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au Choixpeau. C'est alors qu'une large déchirure s'ouvrit, et se mit à chanter comme une bouche:

_Bienvenue à vous, les petits nouveaux,_

_Vous découvrirez Poudlard bientôt,_

_Mais il faut d'abord décider_

_Dans quelle Maison vous irez._

_Sur votre tête vous me poserez, _

_Afin que je vois votre personnalité,_

_Et que je puisse ainsi choisir,_

_Dans quelle Maison vous répartir._

_Si vous êtes courageux et fort,_

_Vous irez donc à Gryffondor._

_Mais si vous êtes un vrai roublard,_

_Vous irez plutôt à Serpentard._

_Si vous êtes sage et cultivé,_

_C'est à Serdaigle que vous irez._

_Si vous êtes loyal et honnete_

_C'est un Poufsouffle que vous êtes._

_Mais n'oubliez pas cependant,_

_Que malgré tout ces différents,_

_Vous devez tous être capable_

_De ne pas vous rendre coupable_

_D'un rejet de l'amitié._

_Car il me parait juste et clair_

_Que dans l'air que nous traversons,_

_Ce serait tout faire de travers,_

_Que de créer des divisions!_

_Malheuresement, je doit le faire,_

_Pour que les traditions prospèrent,_

_Mais j'espere que vous serez malin_

_Et que vous vous serrerez la main!_

_C'est tous ensemble et réunis,_

_Que vous pourrez vous protéger,_

_Car lorsque l'on a des amis,_

_On est à l'abri de tout dangers!_

Un tonerre d'aclammations et d'auplaudissement résonna dans la Grande Salle.

-Il nous a encore donné des avertissements, remarqua Harry.

-Ouais, dit Ron. Réunissons-nous, réunissons-nous, le danger arrive, nous devons nous réunir...

-Ron, ce n'est pas drôle, reprocha Hermione, c'est très serieux! Il a entièrement raison! Il faut cesser d'installer des tens...

Ron prit aussitôt un air faussement interloqué et incomprit.

-Mais, coupa-t-il, mais... Je... Je n'ai pas dit le contraire! Je sais bien qu'il faut s'unir... Mais reste encore à savoir avec qui...

Il regarda d'un air entendut la Table de Serpentard. Cette Maison n'avait pas grande popularité auprès du reste de l'école, pour plusieures raisons. L'une d'entre elle était que la quazi-totalité des Sorciers qui se sont tournés vers la Magie Noire y étaient passé, comme Lord Voldemort.

Avant que Hermione ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, le Professeur McGonagall venait de se racler la gorge bruyament, pour demander le silence.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose Minerva McGonagall, également Directrice-Adjointe et Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, était une femme grande, d'un certain âge, au regard sévère, et aux cheveux coiffés en un chignon très serré. Elle était une Sorcière très douée et impressionante, mais aussi un Professeur exigeant et sévère. En ce moment, elle fixait d'un regard pénétrant les élèves qui bavardaient encore.

Lorsque tout le monde se tut, elle commença à faire l'appel des nouveaux arrivants.

-Aster, Khatleen.

La petite fille appelée s'avança lentement vers le Professeur. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête (Ou mit sa tête dans le Choixpeau, celui-ci étant particulièrement grand pour elle).

Le Choixpeau réfléchit quelques instants, avant de crier haut et fort:

-SERDAIGLE!

A la Table de Serdaigle, on explosa de joie. La petite Khatleen, rouge comme une tomate, s'avança vers la Table qui l'aclammait.

-Ba, Amicolé.

Une petite fille noire s'avança à son tour vers le Choixpeau. Après quelques rapides secondes, il s'écria:

-GRYFFONDOR!

Harry et tout les Gryffondor aplaudirent Amicolé qui alla s'asseoir à leur Table, l'air satisfaite.

La Répartition se poursuivit longuement. Après Amicolé, Barnest, John rejoint la Table de Poufsouffle, puis Connor, Marc, fut envoyé à Serdaigle.

-Allez, dit Ron d'un ton impatient, je n'ai pas mangé depuis...

-Une heure, coupa Hermione. Tu as déjà oublié les friandises dont tu t'es goinfré dans le Train?

Ron lui tira la langue, tandis que Evans, Allan était appelé.

-SERPENTARD! hurla le Choixpeau.

Harry vit Malefoy et ses camarades aplaudirent tandis qu'Allan s'asseyait à leurs côtés, sous la huée de plusieures élèves des autres Maisons.

Bien plus tard, alors que le groupe des nouveaux élèves était maintenant bien plus petit, le Professeur McGonagall appela:

-Shacklebolt, Edward.

-Shacklebolt? s'écria Harry.

-C'est le neveu de Kingsley, expliqua Ron. Papa m'a dit une fois qu'il lui avait dit que son neveu entrait cette année à Poudlard.

Le jeune Edward, un petit garçon noir qui avait, comme son oncle, une carrure intimidante, pour un enfant de onze ans tout du moins, s'avança vers le Choixpeau. Celui-ci ne mis pas beaucoup de temps avant de décider.

-GRYFFONDOR!

Harry applaudit avec les autres tandit que le jeune garçon les rejoignait. Il s'assis malheuresement trop loin de lui pour qu'il puise le voir.

Ainsi, la Répartition se déroula tout à fait normalement. Elle s'acheva avec Zerman, Karl, qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Le Professeur McGonagall prit alors le Choixpeau et le tabouret pour aller les ranger.

Peu après, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole - il dut patienter quelque peu, car certain élève avaient recommencé à parler.

Le Professeur Dumbledore était un homme très âgé, mais toujours vaillant, aux long cheveux et à la longue barbe argentés, portant des lunettes en forme de demi-Lune, devant ses yeux rieurs et pétillant de malice. Directeur de Poudlard, il avait la réputation d'être le plus puissant Sorcier du Monde. Harry avait d'ailleur déjà vue comment le Directeur pouvait être intimidant, et pourquoi il était le seul Sorcier que Voldemort craigne. Mais Harry savait aussi que Dumbledore était un homme malicieux, mais également confiant et généreux, qui s'avait aquérir la loyauté des personnes, y comprit celle qui avait toujours été rejeté jusqu'alors. Bien que Harry ai put apercevoir les faiblesse de Dumbledore quelques mois auparavant, il éprouvait toujours pour lui une grande admiration.

Lorsqu'enfin, il prit la parole, il clama haut, fort et d'une voix joyeuse:

-Très chers élèves, nouveaux, anciens et anciens nouveaux, soyez les bienvenus, pour la première ou la énième fois, à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, Poudlard! (La pluparts des élèves aplaudirent) Bien que cela soit horriblement rasoir et que vous n'y attachez bien souvent que très peu d'importance, je me doit de vous informer des réglementations que vous pourriez prendre plaisir à enfreindre cette année - bien que mon devoir de Directeur est de vous le déconseiller. Mais pour l'heure, je vous permet de savourer un délicieux repas qu...

Il fut interromput par le bruit de la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la Grande Salle, derriere la Table des Professeurs, qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme entra. Dumbledore tourna la tête vers lui.

-Et je vous demande d'acueillir, lança Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux en se retournant vers la Salle, notre nouveaux Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Richard McClyonn!

Les élèves regardèrent le nouvel arrivant d'un air intrigué. Le Professeur McClyonn avait l'air d'un vieux Lions. Sa crinière fauve et ses sourcils touffus étaient parsemés de raies grises. Il avait des yeux jaunes et pénétrant derriere la monture en fer de ses lunettes, et une certaine prestance, une démarche gracieuse, malgré un léger boitillement.

-C'est lui, le nouveau Professeur? dit Harry.

-Euh, intervint Ron, je crois qu'on l'a déjà vue! Dans le Train! Hein, Hermione, c'était...

-Oui, répondit Hermione, nous l'avons croisé lorsqu'on était repartit te chercher, Harry. Il nous a dit qu'il faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais pas qu'il était le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal!

-Et... Eh, mais c'est bien lui dont ton père...

-Comme j'essayais de le dire, reprit Dumbledore, je crois qu'il est temps de nous nourrir d'un délicieux repas que voilà!

Aussitôt, les assiettes se remplirent de mets variés.

-Enfin! s'exclama Ron avant de se précipiter sur un gateau au chocolat.

-Tu prend ça en début de repas? demanda Hermione, l'air surprise.

-Ben oui, pourquoi? demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry lui chercha à apercevoir le Professeur McClyonn. Il bougea la tête, remua sur le banc, et fini par le voir, assis à côté du Professeur Rogue. Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant que le Professeur ne tourna vers lui ses yeux jaunes et inquisiteurs. Harry détourna aussitôt son regard. Lorsqu'il le fixa de nouveau, il discutait avec le Professeur Rogue. Il remarqua que plusieures autres élèves essayait observaient le nouvel enseignant. Il faut dire que son allure de félin était très étrange et intriguante.

-Au fait, dit soudain Ron, qui venait d'arracher à pleines dents un morceau d'une cuisse de Poulet, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de...

-De? demanda Hermione.

-De ce qui est arrivé à Lupin? completa-t-il.

-A qui? s'exclama Neville qui s'était assis à côté d'eux. Lupin?

Comme l'écrasante majorité des élèves, Neville aimait beaucoup le Professeur Lupin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent donc la peine d'expliquer à Neville ce qu'ils avaient appris un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Les élèves autour d'eux semblaient les écouter entre deux phrases de leurs conversations. On avait là un aperçut de la popularité du Professeur.

-C'est bizarre, cette histoire, fini par dire Neville. Je comprend pas pourquoi il s'est retrouvé à un endroit différent de là ou il s'est évanouis...

-Et surtout, dit Harry, pourquoi il a survécut.

-Hum... dit doucement Hermione.

-Oui, Hermione, dit Ron d'un ton mieleux, tu as quelque chose à dire?

-Eh bien... Si il ne l'a pas achevé, c'est peut-être tout simplement parce que... Parce que... Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie...

-Oh, bravo Hermione, une fois de plus tu nous montre l'étendue de ton intelligence! déclara Ron d'un ton sarcastique. Mais comment as-tu deviné ça? Tu as trouvé toute seule? Mais si tu pouvais nous dire _pourquoi_...

-Oh, mais, fit Hermione l'air exaspérée, tu ne vois pas ce que je veut dire!

-Peut-être que si tu daignais t'exprimer plus clairement...

-Non, tu serait incapable de comprendre, répliqua-t-elle sechement.

Harry ne comprenait pas plus que Ron ce que Hermione voulait dire. Il esperais d'ailleur que Hermione ne veuille pas insinuer un revirement de la part de Queudver par _amitié_ envers Lupin. Queudver n'avait pas hésité à tuer un de ses amis, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne voudrait pas en tuer un autre.

Lorsque les plats furent presque tous vidés et que les élèves devinrent totalement incapable d'avaler une bouchée supplémentaire, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau.

-Maintenant -il haussa la voix car certains bavards ne s'étaient pas rendut compte qu'il s'était levé - maintenant que nous avons honoré nos papilles gustatives et nos estomacs, je me doit donc, comme je le disait au début de ce festin, de vous informer ou de vous rappeler les règles de notre Ecole. Tout d'abord, les Premières Années doivent savoir qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt qui borde notre Parc. Je pense également que cette information ferait grand bien d'être rappelé aux élèves l'ayant déjà entendut.

Il y eut des sourirs et des murmures amusés, particulièrement entre Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-D'autre part, si vous êtes interressés par une plus grande étude des réglements, notre Concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a demandé de vous informer que la liste complette et exhaustive des interdits, parmis lesquels figurent l'interdiction de faire de la Magie dans les couloirs aux inter-cours, a été tout nouvellement réaffichée sur la porte de son bureau. Il m'a également demandé de vous informer qu'un Sort de Glue Perpétuelle a été exercé, de sorte que cette fiche est désormais indécollable, et qu'il serait bien inutile aux personnes l'ayant sauvagement arraché l'année dernière de renouveller l'expérience.

" De plus, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit au début de ce repas, nous acueillons un nouvel enseignant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous dire de nouveau que les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal seront désormais tenus par le Professeur Richard McClaggan!"

Le nouveau Professeur s'inclina avec beaucoup de grace devant les élèves qui l'applaudirent, bien que ces applaudissement ne furent pas particulièrement enthousiastes. Son apparence était toujours sujet à quelques stupéfactions.

-Concernant la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatres Maisons et la formations des Equipes, les élèves qui souhaitent participer à la compétition peuvent prendre contacte avec le Capitaine de l'Equipe de leur Maison ou avec Madame Bibine. Je rappel que les Premières Années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur Balai et de jouer au Quidditch.

" Pour poursuivre sur un ton moins joyeux, je doit également vous informer des dernières dispositions que nous avons dut prendre. Vous savez depuis un an déjà que des évenements désagréables pèsent lourd et qu'il nous faut faire preuves de la plus extrème prudence."

Il y eut des chuchotements frénétiques et inquiets entre les élèves. Chacun savait à quoi Dumbledore faisait allusion.

-Ces évenements ont prit une ampleure particulièrement élevée ces derniers mois, et il est à craindre que de très vilaines choses nous parviennent, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Cette année, les mesures de sécurité ont été amplifiés. De multiples Sortilèges et Enchantements se sont rajoutés à ceux déjà en vigueure, avec l'aide du Ministère de la Magie. Pour une sécurité renforcée, nous sommes d'en l'obligation de contrôler les systèmes de communication. Croyez bien que nous regrettons d'opérer à une surveillence presque égale à celle de la Directrice qui fut de passage (il y eut des grimaces et des grognements, à l'évocation du Professeur Ombrage, qui avait un temps fait main basse sur l'Ecole et mis en place un régime peu agréable), mais cela est devenut indispensable. Rassurez-vous cependant, il ne vous sera nullement interdit de communiquer avec des personnes exterieures si nous sommes sûre que rien de mauvais en sortira.

Il y eut un silence lugubre.

-Bien que l'Ecole soit dotée, comme je le disais, d'une protection amplifiée, nous éstimons qu'il n'est pas inutile de surveiller les alentours de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi une equipe de Gardien à été mise en place. Les Gardiens sont postés autour de l'enceinte de l'Ecole, mais sans doute vous arrivera-t-il d'en croiser un l'interieur de l'Ecole. Ne soyez donc pas surpris d'en croiser certain.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause.

-Mais, reprit le Directeur d'un air soudainement plus joyeux, je ne voudrais pas assombrir votre humeure dès le début de cette année qui sera, je l'espere, bénéfique pour chacun d'entre vous! Je pense maintenant qu'il est temps que nous rejoignons nos chambres et nous passions une nuit reposantes et revigorante. Bonsoir à tous!

Les élèves se levèrent tous, et le brouhaha reprit. Mais les visages semblaient plus inquiets et plus préocupés que d'habitude, et il n'était guère difficile de deviner de quoi tous parlaient.

-Ron, dit Hermione, n'oublit pas que nous devons conduir les Premières Année à la Salle Commune!

-Hein? Ah oui, c'est vrai... Mais Ginny et Colin sont là pour le faire aussi, non?

Les nouveaux Préfets rassemblèrent donc les nouveaux élèves et entreprirent de les ammener à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Dans la foulée des élèves, Harry aperçut Edward, le neveu de Kingsley, mais ne parvint pas à l'approcher. Edward était assez facilement reconnaissable, car il était de loin le plus grand des Premieres Années. Ceux-ci étaient vraiment minuscules aux yeux de Harry. Il avait la sensation qu'ils pouvaient passer sous les portes sans les ouvrir.

Les élèves sortirent tous de la Grande Salle et regagnèrent le Hall. Les Gryffondor montèrent l'escalier de marbre en compagnie des Serdaigle, tandis que les Serpentard descendaient dans les Cachots et que les Poufouffle rejoignaient un couloir souterrain derriere une autre porte du Hall.

Après avoir monté plusieures étages, les Gryffondor arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant une grosse dame habillée de vetements mauves et violets.

-Le mot de passe? demanda la Grosse Dame, Gardienne de la Salle Commune.

-_Mandragora_, répondit immédiatement Ginny. C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry.

Le Tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant apparaitre un passage circulaire dans lequel les élèves s'engoufrèrent.

Ils accèdèrent ainsi à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. C'était une pièce ronde, dont la forme épousait celle de la tour dans laquelle elle était, chalereuse et acueillante. Plusieures coussins et fauteuils confortables s'y trouvaient, et au fond de la pièce, un feu brulait dans une cheminée. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait le Blason de Gryffondor, rouge et or, orné d'un Lion.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Hermione, Ron et Harry s'apprètèrent à monter l'éscalier qui les meneraient au sommet de la tour ou se trouvait leur dortoir, lorsque Ron se retourna et resta immobile. Harry tourna lentement la tête afin de voir ce qui le stépéfiait et comprit aussitôt.

Dean Thomas et Ginny s'embrassaient.

Harry réagit rapidement. Avant que Ron n'ai put faire un geste, il l'attrapa par l'épaule, se raprocha et lui chuchotta à l'oreille:

-Tu veut bien laisser tomber ça pour l'instant? Tu ne va pas gacher notre arrivée à cause de ça? Laisse-leur la paix pour ce soir.

Ron les fixa encore quelques secondes, mais finit par se résigner et suivit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoire, ou leur affaires avaient déjà été montées. Cinq lits à baldaquin rouge s'y trouvaient également. Neville et Seamus Finnigan se mettaient en pyjama.

-Bonsoir, tout les deux, leur dit Seamus qui venait de mettre son haut de pyjama, vous allez bien?

-Ca va bien, et toi? dit Ron

-Bien merci. Vos vacances se sont bien passées? Les miennes ont été pas terribles. Ou plutôt si. Terriblement ennuyeuses.

-Nous c'est allé.

-A part en début de vacances, ajouta Harry. Mais c'est allé mieux.

Seamus resta quelques secondes assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Puis il retira ses chaussetes, s'allongea et dit:

-Eh bien c'est parfait. Et vos BUSEs? Vous avez réussit? Moi, c'est pas trop mal. Pas géant, mais ça va. Je continut la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, la Botaniques, la Défense contre les Forces du mal et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Et vous?

-Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Botaniques, Défense et Soins, récita Harry en enfilant son pantalon.

-Pareil, dit Ron, avec Histoire et Astronomie.

-Ah, et j'oubliais Potion, ajouta Harry.

-Hein? s'exclama Seamus en se redressant d'un bond. Vous continuez avec Rogue? Vous avez eut d'assez bonnes notes, au moins?

-Ouais, dit Ron d'un air lugubre.

-Et vous continuez avec lui?

-Hmm...

-Vous en avez marre de vivre?

-Faut croir, ironisa Ron.

-A ce point?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis il se cala dans son lit et ferma les rideaux.

A cet instant, Dean rentra. Il s'immobilisa et regarda d'un air inquiet le lit de Ron. Ne percevant aucun signe de violence ou d'envie de meurtre à travers les rideaux, et se détendit. Il se dépécha de se mettre en habits de nuit et se coucher. Harry aurait voulut lui glisser quelques mots, mais il ne voulait pas que Ron l'entende.

Harry ferma lui aussi les rideaux de son lits, puis se retourna. Revenir à Poudlard, y être enfin, lui procurait une joie immense, pourtant, cela ne lui faisait pas autant de bien qu'il ne l'espérais. Etrangement, il avait toujours en lui cet espece de malaise. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'allait dans aucune direction, qui sa vie ne menais à rien. Ou tout du moins, pas à ce qu'il voudrait. Etre de nouveau à Poudlard était formidable, mais cela ne lui offrait pas le confort qu'il avait esperé. Il lui semblait soudainement que ce n'était qu'un court répis. Avant l'innévitable.

Se tournant, retournant, et retournant encore une fois dans son lit, Harry ne parvenait pas à chasser ce malaise. Il repensait à ce que Seamus avait dit. "Vous en avez marre de vivre?".

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'assoupir enfin, Harry se dit qu'il ferait bien d'étudier la question.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Note de Fin:

Mauvais? Très mauvais? Horriblement mauvais? A quel niveau se situe ce Chapitre?

Dîtes le moi par review, s'il vous plait! lol ;-)

Pour le Chapitre 7... Je n'ai absolument AUCUNE idée de la date à laquelle il viendra. lol. Mais ça ne devrait pas être infiniment long. :-) Donc... Restez vigilents! :-)


	7. Richard McClyonn

Avant-propos:

Bonjour à tous!

Comme vous m'avez manqué... -verse une larme-

Eh oui, car, mine de rien, cela fait plusieurs jours... Hein? Euh, oui... Plusieurs semaines... Pardons? Quoi? Euh, eh bien... Oui, d'accord, ça fait plusieurs mois (gloups) que je n'avais rien posté, vous laissant dans l'attente, sans une nouvelle...

J'en suis désolé. Normallement, ce Chapitre aurait put arriver beaucoup plus tôt. Mais lorsque les empèchements réels finissent par générer de la vraie démotivation... Enfin bon, rassurez-vous, le Chapitre est bel et bien là et, sauf exeption, je ne devrais pas mettre autant de temps pour les Chapitres suivants! (Remarquez dd'ailleur qu'il faudra que je me dépèche si je veux faire ce que je voulais faire... A savoir que je souhaitait finir ma Fic' avant la sortie duTome Six... Mais bon, si jamais il sort avant, considérez que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple Fic' et que le vrai Tome Six est celui-là! LOL)

Toutefois, et à moins que vous n'ayez VRAIMENT envie de connaitre la suite, je vous déconseille de lire ce qui vient... Car sinon, vous serez dégoutés à l'idée qu'il a falut attendre quatres mois et demi pour ça... LOL

Bon, trêve de bavardage, passons malgré tout à la _section reviews:_

**Anonyme** (Cassie je t'ai reconnu! lol): Alors alors alors... Oui oui, mes chevilles vont trsè bien je te rassure. Lol. Mais tu sais, c'était un fantasme... Ai le droit de fantasmer moi aussi, non? Sinon, Ron qui joue les grands frères, il est pas méchant... Enfin... Un peu possésif, peut-être... lol Un euphémisme tu crois? Oui, c'est possible, mais j'ai préféré éviter des termes terrorisants... Sinon, non non, je n'ai pas modifier la Chanson du Choixpeau. Si tu regarde uniquement le début, tu verras que c'est bien ce que je t'ai donné. En fait, c'est ce que j'avais prévue depuis le début, car je voulais continuer sur la lancée du Tome Cinq ou le Choixpeau donne des avertissements, et comme il me semblait que tu n'avais pas besoins de ça, j'ai coupé cette partie quand je t'ai donné ma Chanson. Evans... C'est juste parce que j'avais pas d'autre idée de nom! Lol. Mais pourquoi ça te fait rire que ça soit lui le vieux Lion? Mais il n'est pas question de McClaggan, tu dois faire erreure... -Sifflote en regardant ses ongles- Et pour la suite... Elle a mis le temps, mais elle est là!

**Roudoudou**: calèche, caloche... Tu ne vas pas chercher la petite bête! C'est moi qui le fait normallement! Lol! Bon, tu n'as pas jeté ton ordinateur? Bien. Pour Ron, je me suis moi aussi posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait ou non voir les Sombrals cette année. Mais finalement, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que non, me semblait-il. Le Evans, euh... Oui, fais exprês, mais juste par manque d'autre idée! LOL Tu trouve que je garde bien le style de JKR? Merci, c'est gentil. Mais dis-moi, concernant Peter et Remus, tu change toujours d'avis! Dans ta précédente review tu disais que tu trouvais ça formidable! Lol. Mais bon, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis là. On peut très bien avoir des scupules d'avoir fait du mal à ses amis dans le passé. D'ailleur, il me semble même que cela va de soi. Qui te dis que la conscience de Maraudeur de Peter ne le taraude pas? Bon, sinon... Bah voilà le nouveau Chapitre!

**Fly Amay Phénix**: Oulààà... J'espere que tu es de meilleur humeure... Ne serait-ce que pour que tu ne vois plus mes fautes d'orthographe! Lol! Enfin voilà, je suis content que ce Chapitre t'ai plut. Désolé, le suivant n'est pas arrivé très très très vite... Mais le voilà quand même!

**La Fourmi**: Je continue, je continue, ne t'inquiette pas, je continue... Même si je prend du retard de temps en temps... Lol. J'espere que tu viendras malgré tout lire la suite. En tout cas, concernant ta question: non Evans n'a aucun rapport avec la mère de Harry. Si j'avais voulut faire ça, je me serait servit de Mark Evans. Il était d'ailleur l'undes personnages centrals de ma première version du Tome Six. Que j'ai finalement abandonné quand JKR a démentit l'importance de Mark. Ici, je n'ai utilisé Evans que comme bouche-trou car je n'avais pas d'autres idées de nom... Enfin bon, voilà le nouveau Chapitre, j'espere qu'il te plaira!

**Petites Sorcieres**, acompagné par notre cher **Rogue**: Ravi que ça vous ai plut! Hum? Pardon Rogue... Que ça t'ai plut, Petites Sorcières. Rassure-toi je continue, même si j'ai pris un certain retard pour ce Chapitre là. Mais dis-moi Rogue, qu'est-ce qui te plait pas d'abord, dans ma Fic'? Toute les critiques sont bonnes à prendre! En tout cas, c'est chouette de vous voir tout les deux ensemble... On sens le grand lien qu'il y a entre vous! Lol! Voilà le nouveau Chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira (à tout les deux!).

**Loreilaï Yuy (archange déchu aux ailes de plumes noires et sang mélée de vampire (bientôt Maxwell))**: Non non, je ne trouvais pas ton pseudo trop long, j'adore les long pseudos... La preuve! LOL! T'inquiette, ce n'est pas grave que tu ai mis du temps à lire le Chapitre précédent, tu n'as pas attendre autant de temps que les autres... Lol. Maaaaiiis... Destrsse, tu sais, ce n'est qu'un "e"... MDR! Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plairas! Bonne lecture!

Le voili le voilou le voilà, celui que vous avez tant attendut, le Chapitre Sept!

**Chapitre Sept: Richard McClyonn:**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry avait testé au cour de la nuit toutes les positions possibles et imaginables dans son lit, s'étant retourné et encore retourné un nombre incalculable de fois. Il se retrouvait ainsi remarquablement emmélé dans ses draps, et il aurait falut beaucoup de courage et de réflexions pour comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Il parvint tout de même à se dégager, en faisant très rapidement le parcour inverse de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit.

Une fois levé, il s'habilla très rapidement. Il remarqua qu'il était le premier réveillé du dortoir. Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean dormaient tous encore profondément. C'est donc à pas de Loup qu'il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione était déjà réveillée. Elle était assise sur un grand fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, en train de lire son nouveau _Manuel de Métamorphose des Sorciers confirmés_. Plus loin, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, un magazine sur les genoux, se montraient du doigt de jeunes Sorciers qui leur lançaient des clins d'oeil charmeurs, les faisant pousser des soupirs exthasiés. Lorsqu'Hermione vit Harry arriver, elle lui dit:

_-_Bonjour Harry. Tu as passé ne bonne nuit?

_-_Euh... P... Oui, oui, très bonne, mentit-il.

_-_Ron dort encore?

_-_Oui, répondit Harry. On a qu'à descendre déjeuner, il nous rejoindra.

_-_D'accord, répondit son amie en refermant son livre.

Ils descendirent tout les deux les étages du Chateau, et ateignirent l'escalier de marbre qui les mena au Hall d'Entrée. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la Grande Salle, Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey sortirent d'une porte située à côté de la Grande Salle, menant au Sous-Sol ou se trouvait la Salle Commune de Pouffsoufle. Ils se saluèrent tout les quatres, et, entrant dans la Grande Salle, rejoignir ensuite leurs Tables respectives.

Assis legèrement à l'écart des autres Gryffondor, Harry et Hermione bavardèrent.

_-_A ton avis, marmonna Harry entre deux bouchées, qu'est-ce qu'on va avoir comme cours, aujourd'hui?

_-_Aucune idée, admit Hermione, mais j'ai vraiment hate de commencer les cour de Métamorphose! Tu sais que cette année, on va faire une première approche de la Métamorphose Humaine? La _Métamorphose Humaine_, tu te rend compte? Je suis vraiment impatiente de commencer!

_-_Ca serait sympa de pouvoir retransformer Malefoy en Fouine... remarqua Harry

_-_Tient, oui, bonne idée, approuva Hermione de l'air le plus serieux du monde, ce qui fit pouffer Harry. Et l'Arithmancie! On va faire des tas de choses passionnantes, cette année! Le Professeur Vector nous a mis l'eau à la bouche, en nous racontant le programme de Sixième Année...

Et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fera?

Bonne question... On va surement faire des choses très avancées... Etudier des Créatures et des Sorts très dangereux...

J'espere que ce McClyonn fera un bon travail.

Dumbledore l'a choisit, et en pleine periode de dangers, remarqua Hermione d'un ton digne. Je pense qu'il sera exellent. En tout cas, jamais il ne pourra être pire qu'Ombrage...

Mais au fait, continua Harry, il me semble qu'on a déjà entendut parler de lui pendant cet été... Ce n'est pas lui dont parlait Mr Weasley, Percy, Fred et George? Et Maugrey? Il nous a dit qu'il devait aller le voir, je crois. Non?

Si, maintenant que j'y pense... fit Hermione, le front plissé. Qu'est-ce qu'il est venut faire à Poudlard? A part nous donner des cours, bien sûr.

Aucune idée... Tient, Ron! Bien dormit?

Ron venait d'arriver. Il semblait encore très somnolent, baillant de temps à autres. Il s'affala à côté d'Hermione et, les yeux à moitié fermé, dit:

_-_B'jour... On a r'çut les emploie du temps?

_-_Non, pas encore, dit Hermione. Tu veut quelque chose?

_-_V'bien...

_-_On était en train de réfléchir, expliqua Harry a Ron tandis que celui-ci mangeait lentement son petit déjeuner, à ce que McClyonn était venut faire à Poudlard.

_-_Baaah... Nous donner des cours, éventuellement, non?

_-_Pas seulement, reprit Hermione. Rappele-toi, on a déjà entendut parler de lui. Cet été, lorsqu'on était tous chez toi, on a entendut ton père et tes frères qui en parlaient.

_-_Et Maugrey nous a dit qu'il devait le rencontrer, ajouta Harry, tu te souviens? Il nous a dit que c'était un de ses amis...

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira soudainement, au fur et à mesure que ces souvenirs semblaient rentrer dans sa tête.

_-_C'est vrai ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier?

_-_Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione a voix basse, l'air d'extreme concentration. Dumbledore l'a choisit, il doit certainement y avoir une raison bien précise...

_-_Il doit s'y connaitre tellement bien en Défense contre la Magie Noire que Dumbledore sait qu'il sera le plus apte à nous apprendre à nous défendre contre Voldemort.

Le nom du Mage Noir provoqua le sursaut de Ron.

_-_Quand vas-tu cesser de prononcer son nom? siffla-t-il.

_-_Et toi, quand vas-tu enfin avoir le courage de le faire? répliqua Hermione d'un ton réprobateur. Et oui, ajouta-t-elle à Harry, il y a peut-être de ça... Il va peut-être nous faire faire des choses bien particulières...

_-_Tu l'imagine capturer un Mangemort et nous l'ammener pour qu'on s'entraine sur lui? plaisanta Ron le regard rêveur.

_-_Tient, ça me donnerais des idées, ça... commença Harry

A cet instant, l'élève qui se trouvait à quelques places d'eux leur tendis trois feuilles.

_-_Les nouveaux emplois du temps des Sixièmes Année, précisa-t-il. Ce sont les votres.

_-_Merci, répondit Hermione en prenant les trois emplois du temps. Tenez, tout les deux - elle donna les leurs à Ron et Harry. Alors, qu'avons-nous pour débuter cette journée?

_-_Aaarg! Histoire de la Magie!

_-_Génial! s'exclama Hermione. On va enfin étudier la période qui vit l'arrivée de...

_-_Heure d'ennuie en perspective, soupira Ron, l'air abattu. Pourquoi fallait-il que je continue ça? On ne devrait jamais écouter sa maman...

_-_Ron! s'exclama Hermione, l'air outrée.

_-_Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à prendre un oreiller...

_-_Ron...

_-_Quoi? Binns ne s'en rendrait même pas compte...

Pendant qu'Hermione et Ron était en plein débat passionné sur l'utilité des cours d'Histoires de la Magie, Harry regarda son propre emploi du temps... Lequel ne le réjouit pas beaucoup plus que Ron.

_-_Ne te plait pas, Ron, lança-t-il à l'adresse de son ami. Moi je commence avec l'horreur personnifiée: Rogue.

_-_Ooooh... fit Ron tout en s'écroulant sur la table, comme s'il venait d'avoir la nausée. Et tu crois que ça va me consoler? Binns et Rogue d'affiler... Même mes pires cauchemares n'ont jamais imaginé pareille torture...

_-_Si tu évitait d'en faire tout un drame, ça serait peut-être plus supportable! déclara Hermione.

_-_Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup...

_-_Mais moi je te le dis!

_-_Et je ne te crois pas.

_-_Crois-moi!

_-_Non.

Harry n'intervint pas. Il se contentait de fixer d'un air abattut son propre emploi du temps, et particulièrement la première heure qu'il devrait affronter. Il savait depuis longtemps maintenant qu'il allait devoir retrouver Rogue dans les Cachots avec les Serpentards, et il apréhendait fortement ce moment, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il viendrait aussi tôt...

_-_Ah, te revoila, Potter! s'exclama une voix trainante derrière eux. Je crains que nous nous soyons séparé trop rapidement, la dernière fois.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir un Drago Malefoy éternellement entouré de ses deux gardes du corp.

Harry grogna silencieusement. Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter leurs compagnies en cours...

_-_Oh, laisse-moi deviner, dit-il à Malefoy en se retournant, haussant les sourcils, tu compte me rappeler l'incident de ta défiguration dans le Train? Mais ne te prive surtout, tu aurais tort. Je suis sûr que les Professeurs - il fit un signe de tête en direction de la Grande Table - serait enchanté de voir ça.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'oeil d'indifférence amusée à la Table des Enseignants. Il s'avançat de quelques pas vers Harry.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas la peine. A quoi bon, tu vas connaitre bien pire... Et... Tiens, fais voir.

Il lui arracha des mains son emploi du temps. Il haussa les sourcils et équarquilla les yeux d'un air stupéfait.

_-Potions_? Tu continue les Potions, Potter? Ne me dit pas que tu as obtenue une note suffisante... Lamentable comme tu es...Quand je pense qu'il t'as falu des _cours particuliers_.

Harry boullait interieurement. Il n'avait jamais eut de cours particulier en Potion. Mais c'était ce que Rogue avait voulut faire croir à Malefoy, pour lui cacher ce que Harry et lui faisait réellement dans son bureau - car il ne tenait à ce que d'autres personnes le sache.

_-_Si tu as des difficultés à lire, Malefoy, grinça Harry, entraine-toi, car ça peut s'avérer utile.

_-_Alors, continua Malefoy d'un air de stupéfaction amusée, tu souhaite _réellement_ continuer les Potions... J'ai pourtant bien peur que le Professeur Rogue n'ai pas très envie de s'encombrer d'un ignare comme toi...

_-_Et toi, Malefoy, intervint Hermione, quelles notes as-tu bien put obtenir?

_-_Je... Je continue également les Potions, balbutia-t-il en essayant de garder un air hautain.

_-_Et vous deux? lança Ron à l'adresse de Crabbe et Goyle.

Le faible niveau d'intelligence de Crabbe et Goyle semblait limiter la vivacité de leur système nerveux. Ils mettaient toujours quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'on s'adressait à eux. Malefoy eut donc le temps de parler à leur place.

_-_Idem, lança-t-il simplement.

_-_Oui, mais avec quelle note?

_-_Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Potter.

Malefoy se rapprocha de Harry, se pencha vers lui, et lui chuchota:

_-_Tu ferais mieux de t'inquietter pour toi, et toi seul, Potter. Crois-moi... Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fais à mon père.

Harry soutint le regard de Malefoy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, après avoir fais quelques pas en arrière, se retourna, et partit vers le Hall.

_-_Je suis sûr qu'ils ont obtenue un D, lança Harry et se retournant brusquement, mais Rogue les fait quand même passer!

_-_Un T, plutôt, grinça Ron. Troll... Ca leur conviendrait à merveille.

_-_Lamentable... murmura Hermione. Bon, Ron, on ferait bien d'y aller, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Le cours d'Histoire ne va pas tarder à commencer

_-_Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulent, dis Ron d'un air misérable et se levant d'un air résigné.

_-_On te retrouveras après pour le cours de Potion Harry? Tu devrais aller à la Bibliothèque, en attendant...

_-_Bon idée, dis Harry.

_-_Nous irons te chercher en passant devant, lui dis Hermione avec un grand sourir. D'accord?

_-_D'accord, répondi Harry en se forçant à lui rendre son sourir. A tout à l'heure.

Ron et Hermione sortire de la Grande Salle - bien qu'Harry remarqua que Ron trainait légèrement des pieds.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de l'encadrement de la porte de la Grande Salle. Il se sentait d'humeure maussade, et prenait un air completement abattue. Et dire qu'il lui restait à peine une heure avant... Avant... L'heure... Il sentit son estomac se contracter douleuresement. Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers la Bibliothèque.

Ron et Hermione vinrent le chercher une heure plus tard à la Bibliothèque, tandis qu'il était en train de lire un ouvrage ("_Particularité et Complexité de la Défense Magique_") avec grande pasion. Ron, somnelant, semblait sortir d'un long sommeil, et Hermione lui lançait régulièrement un regard noir.

Après avoir emprunté le livre qu'il lisait, Harry les suivit jusqu'au Hall d'Entré. Ils gagnèrent la porte se trouvant à l'opposé de la Grande Salle, et qui menait aux Cachots froids et humides de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Salle de Potion. Les élèves y étaient rassemblé. Harry, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent avec horreure que la couleure verte était largement majoritaire. Deux Serdaigles et cinq Poufsouffles étaient présents, mais pas la moindre trace de Gryffondor!

Mais en s'approchant, ils aperçurent un petit point rouge au milieu de la tache verte. Le jeune Gryffondor se tenait timidement debout, tous seul, au milieu des Serpentard qui lui lançaient des regards méprisants ou incrédules.

_-_Neville? murmura Hermione.

Les trois amis se dévisagèrent, l'air étonnés. Neville, se trouvant devant la porte de la Classe de Rogue deux minutes avant le début du Cours de Potions?

_-_Neville! Eh, Neville! l'appela Harry.

L'interressé se retourna timidement, et son viasage s'éclaira subitement.

_-_Hermione? Harry? Ron? Vous... Vous venez au cours de...

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? le coupa Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu continue en Potions?

_-_Si, répondit nouvele d'un murmure.

_-_Mais... Mais c'est extraordinnaire, Neville! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as réussis ton examen?

_-_Oui, affirma Neville d'un air un peu plus assuré. J'ai réussis. J'ai eut la mention Optimal, précisa-t-il, sa voix laissant entendre une once de firté, rarement perceptible chez lui. Optimal en Potion. Et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, aussi. Grace à toi, Harry, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Harry, flatté par la remarque de Neville, le félicita chaleureusement, tandis que Ron gardait conservait son air ébahis.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au Professeur McGonaggal que tu souhaiter faire? demanda Hermione d'un air interressé.

_-_Euh.. Eh bien, balbutia Neville en rougissant, j'avais d'abord penser... Au départ je pensait devenir Guerisseur...

Harry devina pourquoi Neville avait pensé à ça: les Guerisseurs étaient des personnes travaillant à l'Hopital St Mangouste, ou étaient soignés ses parents...

_-_Mais comme dis ma grand-mère, "mieux vaut prévenir que guérir"... Alors... J'ai aussi pensé à devnir Auror...

Au... Mais c'est formidable, Neville!

_-_Je sais bien que c'est impossible, mais...

_-_Silence...

Ce simple mot, pourtant prononcé assez bas, mis fin à tout les bavardages. C'était un des dons du Professeur Rogue d'obtenir le silence par sa seule présence.

Le Professeur de Potion, Directeur de Serpentard, était un homme grand et froid, aux yeux noirs et glaçants, et aux long cheveux bruns et gras. Il avait le teint jaunâtre, le nez crochu, et était toujours vétu de sa robe de Sorcier noire. Il n'était guère apprécié que par les élèves de sa propre Maison, qu'il avantageait souvent au détriment des autres.

En avançant lentement vers la porte, Rogue fixait Harry du regard, lequel le soutenait sans sciller. Il régnait entre les deux hommes une profonde hostilité, et ce, depuis que Harry avait croisé pour la première fois le regard du Professeur. Harry jubilait interieurement en imaginant la tête que Rogue avait dut faire en aprenant que son élève détesté avait obtenue une exellente note à l'examen des BUSEs et que, par dessus le marché, il continuait les Potions.

Rogue sortit ses clefs et ouvra la porte de la Salle. Les élèves s'y engoufrèrent. Harry et ses amis passèrent devant le Professeur le plus vite possible, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne leur donne une tape sur le crâne en passant.

_-_Neville qui a reçut Optimal en Potion, murmura Ron à Harry d'un air ébahis. Tu ne trouve pas ça énorme, toi? C'est incroyable...

Mais Harry se rappelait que pendant l'examen pratique de Potion, Neville avait eut l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise que d'ordinaire, en l'absence du Professeur Rogue.

Dans la Salle de Classe, les non-Serpentards se regroupèrent en se plaçant les uns à côtés des autres, comme pour former un noyaux de résistance face à la vague verte qui les entourait. Lorque tous les élèves eurent pris place, le Professeur Rogue entra à son tour, ferma violament la porte, et lança un nouveau "Silence" parfaitement inutile.

Il se plaça à côté de son bureau, face aux élèves.

_-_Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix lente et claire, c'est parce que vous avez démontré que vous aviez des capacités suffisantes en matière de préparations, d'utilisation, et de connaissance des Potions - même si je doute de la réelle capacité de quelques-uns.

Il reporta de nouveau son regard vers Harry. Là encore, celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux.

_-_Je préfère vous avertir immédiatement que bien que vous ayez été accepté dans ma classe de Sixième Année, j'ai le pouvoir d'en exclure définitivement des élèves... Et je ne me priverais pas de le faire si je juge cela nécéssaire.

Cette fois-ci, son regard se posa sur Neville. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, mais lui aussi soutint le regard de Rogue sans cligner des yeux. Harry était inquiet. Il savait très bien que Rogue serait capable de sauter sur la première ocasion venue pour l'exclure définitivement des Potions, ce qui marquerais un terme à sa carrière d'Auror. Cette année plus que jamais, il se devait d'être prudent.

_-_Cette année-ci, poursuivit le Professeur, notre programme sera d'une difficulté extrême - de quoi vous faire tous grincer des dents. Les nouvelles méthodes de préparation que vous apprendrez et le nombre de connaissances que vous devrez assimiler sont tellement ardus que je conseil immédiatement à tous ceux et celles qui ne se sentent pas d'attaque - il tendit le bras et l'index en direction de la porte - de fuir ce cours. C'est votre dernière chance.

Personne ne bougea.

_-_Je vous aurais prévenue, dit le Professeur Rogue d'un ton brusque en allant s'asseoir à son bureau, non sans un petit sourir au lèvre. Bien. Voici donc une vue d'ensemble de ce que nous ferons.

" Nous étudirons tout d'abord plusieurs Potions particulièrement puissantes, mais d'une préparations très complexe, et souvent dangereuses - c'est pourquoi j'ai inclue le livre "Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs" dans votre nouvelle liste de fourniture. Nous découvrirons notament le Véritasérum, puissant Sérum de Vérité, le Polynectar, délicate Potion de Transformation, l'Invoyablus, surprenante Solution d'Invisibilité, et plusieurs autres encore..."

" Vous devrez connaitre sur le bout des doigts les propriétés des multiples ingrédients qui forments ces redoutables Potions, leurs modes de préparation et les particularités de leurs effets... Une tache bien complexe pour vous, mais que j'entend bien vous faire mener à bien. Même si je ne peux, hélas! rien faire pour les plus récalcitrants..."

" Nous étudierons également la diversité des Poisons et des Antidotes. En Quatrième Année, vous avez - pour peu que vous ayez été des élèves attentifs - découvert et appris de nombreuses choses sur les Antitodes. Nous aproffondirons cela. Mais c'est surtout sur les Poisons, que nous nous concentrerons."

" Il existe de nombreuses variétés de Poisons, aux effets très diverses. Certain vous tueraient immédiatement si vous les buviez, d'autres, au contraire, vous feraient agoniser pendant des années. Certains vous enflammeraient le corps, d'autres vous feraient fondre comme du métal en fusion. C'est tout cela que nous découvriront cette année."

Il passèrent tout le reste du cours à prendre des notes. Harry trouvait les nouvelles leçon à connaitre d'une complexité épouvantable, mais parvint tout de même à en saisir le sens - tant et si bien qu'il fut parfois saisis d'horreure par les effets de certains Poisons, que Rogue détaillait avec une maline cruauté.

A plusieurs reprises, le Professeur l'interrogea sur le cours, et, puissant dans ce qu'il avait lut pendant les vacances, Harry, par miracle, s'en tira à chaque fois, restant toujours très prudent dans la formulation de ses réponses. Rogue prenait alors une moue déçue, et Harry fièr de lui, souriait discretement, tandis que Malefoy lui lançait un regard mauvais.

Finalement, le cours ne se déroula pas de manière aussi atroce que ne le craignait Harry. Il se surpris à penser que l'attente avait été plus horrible que le cours lui-même... Et qu' Hermione avait peut-être eut raison. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais!

_-_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on a? demanda Hermione.

Sortit des Cachots, Harry Ron et Neville jetèrent un oeil sur leur emploi du temps.

_-_Metamorphose, dit Harry.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de déception, ce qui surpris Harry.

_-_Ca ne te plait pas? s'étonna-t-il. Tu m'as dit ce matin que tu étais impatiente de recommencer...

_-_Euh...Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, dit précipitament Hermione, c'est juste que... Euh... Je me demandais quand on allait avoir cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... ajouta-telle timidement.

Harry regarda de nouveau sa feuille.

_-_Juste après, dit-il.

_-_Tant mieux, déclara Hermione.

_-_Vous le trouvez pas un peu bizarre, ce McClyonn? demanda timidement Neville. Il me fais frissonner, avec ses yeux jaunes... Déjà qu'avec le Professeur Maugrey...

_-_C'est sûr qu'il est un peu... Particulier... admit Hermione... Mais je suis sûr qu'il doit être un bon Professeur...

_-_Si Dumbledor l'a prit, c'est forcément qu'il est bon remarqua Harry. Et puis, relativisez: il seras forcément mieux qu'Ombrage.

_-_Mouais, grommela Ron, je préfère affronter une Grenouille qu'un Lion...

_-_Pour l'instant, c'est McGonaggal qu'on va affronter, rappela Harry alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la Salle de Métamorphose.

Cette fois-ci, les couleurs des élèves attendant devant la porte étaient beaucoup plus diversifiées. En fait, et à l'inverse du cours de Potion, les Serpentard étaient en minorité. Parmis les Gryffondor, ils retrouvaient Seamus, Dean, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Se trouvaient également Ernie, Justin, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones, deux autres amie de Poufsouffle, ainsi que certains Serdaigle.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe et tout les élèves s'y engoufrèrent, puis rejoignirent leurs places habituelles.

Le professeur commença le cours avec un discour moralisateur comme elle aimait les faire.

_-_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous faire part de mes plus sincères félicitations pour le travail que vous avez acomplit lors des examen de l'année dernière et vos notes à vos Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire en Métamorphose.

Elle adressa - ce qui était d'une extrême rareté chez elle - un sourir chaleureux à Neville - qui baissa timidement les yeux - et à Harry, qui se sentit envahit par un sentiment de fierté.

_-_Mais je tiens à vous dire qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas que vous vous reposiez sur vos lauriers. La route qui mène aux ASPICs est encore longue et il vous faudras travailler plus dur que jamais pour y parvenir. Par dessus tout, ce que nous ferons cette année en Métamorphose seras d'une exeptionnelle dangerosité, aussi vous vous devez d'être particulierement attentif et rigoureux dans votre travail."

" En effet, cette année, nous aborderons la Métamorphose Humaine (Harry sentit Hermione se trémousser sur sa chaise), d'abord en théorie, et peut-être en pratique en fin d'année si je juge que nous pouvons franchir ce pas dangereux mais néanmoins important."

" Mais tout d'abord, nous allons nous interresser à une étude plus aprofondit des Sortilèges de Disparition - que nous avons déjà grandement étudié en classe de Cinquième Année - et à la découverte des Sortilèges d'Apparition - beaucoup plus complexes encore."

Comme le cours de Potion, celui de Métamorphose fut essentiellement théorique. Or, la théorie en Métamorphose se révéle généralement d'une époustouflante difficulté (mais la pratique aussi, de toute manière). Harry peinait à assimiler tout ce que leur disait le Professeur McGonaggal. Il lui arriva plus d'une fois de passer la main sur son front en sueur, ou de se gratter la tête en fixant le tableau avec des yeux exorbités. A côté de lui, Ron ne semblait pas s'en tirer franchement mieux. Hermione en revanche, regardait le Professeur McGonagall avec un air très interressé et rayonnant. Voyant que le reste de la classe était dans le même état que lui, Harry se demanda si cette fille était vraiment humaine.

_-_Tu crois qu'on aura une bonne note au devoir? demanda Ron à Harry d'un air inquiet.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'était pas franchement plus rassuré que son ami. Lorsque le Professeur McGonagall, en début de cours, était passé dans les rangs pour ramasser leurs devoirs de vacances, Ron et lui lui avaient rendus tout honteux le travail qu'ils avaient fait en urgence pendant les vacances, en écrivant le plus gros et large possible afin de combler les tentes centimètres de parchemin exigés. Hermione, elle, avait fierement rendus ses cent-soixante-quatorzes centimètres bien remplis. Harry senti une petite douleur au ventre: décevoir McGonagall après que celle-ci l'ai chaleuresement félicité le mettait mal à l'aise.

_-_Si vous aviez fait vos devoirs plus tôt, vous auriez put vous appliquer davantage, déclara Hermione.

Même Ron ne répondit rien a cela, trop occupé qu'il était à fixer le sol.

_-_Allez, ne faites pas cette tête, leur dit Hermione sur un ton plus amical. Pour vous remonter le moral, dîtes-vous que nous avons McClyonn dès maintenant.

Ce rappel eut l'effet de mettre Ron et Harry dans une soudaine nouvelle bonne humeur.

Les élèves arrivèrent bientôt dans la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le Professeur McClyonn était déjà là, assis au fond, à son bureau, regardant droit devant lui, les mains croisées juste en dessous de son menton.

A leur entré dans la pièce, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres élèves qui étaient avec eux se sentirent un peu destabilisés. Ils restèrent quelques secondes debout dans la pièce sans trop savoir quoi faire. C'est alors que le Professeur de Défense tourna ses deux yeux jaunes vers eux, sans bouger la tête.

_-_Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, dit-il simplement. Asseyez-vous et préparez vos affaires. Essayez de passer le temps en faisant quelques révisions. Nous attendrons que tout le monde soit là pour commencer.

Ils s'assirent donc. Harry sorti son livre "_Forces Obscures: comment s'en protéger?_" de Quentin Jentremble, qu'il avait déjà intégralement lut. Les autres élèves arrivèrent par petits groupes. Certains d'entre eux attendaient eux aussi un petit moment debut sans savoir quoi faire, avant que le Professeur leur fassent signe de s'assoir. Harry aperçut Drago Malefoy qui arrivait. Celui-ci lui fit une grimace mauvaise avant de s'assoir au fond de la classe avec ses acolytes.

Lorsque tout les élèves furent arrivé, le Professeur McClyonn demanda à celui qui était le plus près de la porte d'aller la fermer puis, lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se leva lentement et gracieusement, avant de dire, d'une voix claire et forte:

_-_Bien. Bonjour à vous tous. Bien que vous m'aillez déjà vue, je tiens à me présenter. Je suis Richard McClyonn, et je suis ici pour apprendre à chacune et à chacune d'entre vous la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tache particulierement importante et nécéssaire ces derniers temps. Et qui, malheureusement, n'a pas été très... N'a pas été extraordinnairement bien acomplit par la personne qui l'avait juste avant moi.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourir.

_-_J'entend donc bien, repris le Professeur avec force, rattraper le retard qui a été pris puis aller plus loin. L'enjeu est plus important encore que la simple obstention de votre Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulierement Intensive et Contraignante. Il sagit de vous permettre de vous proteger dans un monde parfois peu accueillant. Voilà pourquoi les mois que vous avez perdues sont assez ennuyeux... Mais j'ai été très heureux d'apprendre que certains d'entre vous, saisissants la gravité d'un trop grand retard, n'ont pas perduent la main et ont décidé de progresser tout seuls. Belle initiative...

Il fixa alors Harry de ses yeux jaunes et une esquise de sourir apparut sur son visage. Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion à l'Armée de Dumbledore, association (illégale) qu'il avait fondé avec ses amis afin que ceux et celles qui voulaient progresser en Défense contre les Forces du Mal puissent le faire ensemble, plutôt que de subir l'incapacité du Professeur Ombrage, qui enseignait alors cette matière.

_-_Toutefois, même ceux-là auront bien besoins de rattraper quelques notions. Mais je m'engage à aller au bout de cet engagement...

Le Professeur McClyonn s'arrêta net. Il resta immobile, tout en tournant ses yeux jaunes vers le fond de la classe.

Certains élèves, dont Harry, comprenant qu'il regardait un élève, se tournèrent également pour voir de qui il sagissait.

Drago Malefoy était en train de montrer quelque choses (un parchemin, semblait-il) à Crabbes et Goyle, et bavardait avec eux sans apparamment se rendre compte que le Professeur et une partie de la classe le regardait.

La réaction du Professeur McClyonn fut soudaine. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il se remis brusquement en mouvement - faisant sursauter certains élèves - et avança à grandes emjambés vers le fond de la classe, avançant avec fluidité, avec un regard furieux, presque terrorisant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteint la table de Malefoy, posa violemment ses mains sur sa table et se penchat vers lui que le distrait Serpentard s'aperçut du mécontentement du Professeur.

_-_Jeune homme, dit McClyonn d'une voix puissante qui ressemblait à un rugissement, j'essaie ici de vous interresser à des choses importantes et primordiales pour votre avenir. Mais bien entendut, vous avez le droit de ne pas y tenir compte. Mais si c'est le cas, veuillez éviter de déranger mon cours! A moins que vous ne soyez résolus à être attentif, je vous conseil de sortir de cette pièce!

Et il pointat immédiatement son index vers la porte.

Malefoy ne bougea pas. Pendant un instant, il se contenta de rester tétanisé, regardant le Professeur d'un air effaré. Puis il fini par baissa la tête.

Le Professeur McClyonn se redressa lentement, se retourna, et son visage furieux redevint immédiatement calme. Il s'avança vers son bureau, tandis que tout les élèves le fixaient, avec des expressions différentes sur le visage.

_-_Veuillez m'excuser de cette petite perte de temps (Harry l'exusait volontier: voir Malefoy ramasser n'était jamais une perte de temps pour lui).

" Comme je le disait donc, cette année sera particulierement dur. Nous étudierons des aspects très avancés de la Défense Magique. De nombreux Contres-Sorts, Anti-Maléfices et Charmes de Protection sont à apprendre. Nous découvrirons donc les dangers que représentent plusieurs Sorts et Maléfices - fréquemment utilisés par des gens dont le nom commence par "M" et finit par "R" - et comment s'en protéger. Cela peut paraitre dur et difficilement accessible par des adolescents de votre âge, mais je suis certains qu'à force d'entrainement, vous y parviendrez. J'entend aussi vous apprendre à lutter contre un Sortilège particulierement redoutable..."

Harry fronçat légèrement les sourcils. McClyonn faisait-il allusion à l'Imperium, Sortilège Impardonnable ayant la faculté de soumettre l'esprit d'une personne à une autre? Si c'était le cas, lui n'aurait sans doute pas de problème - l'essaie de ce Sort sur les élèves imposé par le faux-Maugrey ayant fini par pourter ses fruits pour lui - mais il se demandait comment s'en sortirait les autres...

_-_Par ailleur, poursuivit le Professeur, j'ai également l'intention de dévelloper sur certains points vos capacités physiques - car je puis vous dire qu'une lutte de Magie est très mouvementée... Il est utile de savoir bouger. Un réflexe d'esquive, notamment, est très utile quand une contre-attaque est impossible, comme c'est le cas pour _certains_ Sortilèges...

" Mais au-delà de la défense contre les Sorts, il est également important de savoir se défendre contre les créatures dangeureuses. Je sais que vous avez de très bonne base là-dessus. C'est tant mieux. Nous allons étudier certaines créatures que je pourais faire venir ici-même - ce qui est toujours mieux pour l'entrainement. Mais pour la plupars, il sagirra de créatures extrêments dangeureuses que je ne pourais me permettre de vous apporter. Ces cours-ci seront donc principalement théoriques. Mais nous aurons là-aussi de grandes choses à faire. Je compte, bien par exemple, vous permettre à _tous_ d'utiliser le Sortilège du Patronus, très utiles contrede nombreuses créatures - les Détraqueurs et les Moremplis, entre autre... Cela peut paraitre ardu pour des gens de votre âge, mais je sais que pour certains parmis vous, la maitrise de ce Sort n'est plus un problème..."

_-_Comment vous l'avez trouvé? demanda Seamus

Les élèves venaient de sortir du cours de Défense et tous parlaient avec véhémence du nouveau Professeur. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean remontaient tout les six à la Tour de Gryffondor.

_-_Effrayant, murmura Neville. Quand même... Vous le trouvez pas un peu... Bizarre?

_-_Bizarre, oui, dit Harry avec enthousiasme, mais il a l'air cool! On va sûrement avoir des cours passionants avec lui!

_-_Oui, mais il semble que cela risque d'être très difficile, gémit Hermione. Ce qu'il a annoncé me parait épouventablement ardu...

Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire que _toi_, tu pense que ça sera trop dur? dit Harry

Il devait sûrement avoir un visage emerveillé car Ron, l'observant d'un air sardonnique lui dit:

_-_Ne t'emballe pas trop, mon vieux. Il a l'air plutôt bon, d'accord, mais...

_-_Je le sens bien, ce coup-là, conclut catégoriquement Harry.

En effet, pendant tout le cours, Harry avait était fasciné par ce que disait McClyonn. Il ressentait une grande force qui s'émanait de lui. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi précisément, mais il était très enthousismé par le nouveau Professeur.

_-_Puisque tu le dis, soupira Ron en souriant.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Note de Fin:

Vàla... Pas terrible, hein? lol. Bon, le prochain devrait venir d'ici... Deux trois mois? Nan, jrigole! Normallement, ça devrait prendre moins de temps.

En tout cas, je vous propose de me laisser une review pour me dire combien vous êtes furieux que j'ai pris tant de retard... Et accesoirement, me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce Chapitre!

A bientôt tout le monde!


	8. Note

Bon allez, hop, je crois que cette petite note d'auteru est plus que nécéssaire.

Ceci pour vous annoncer que ma Fic' se trouve désormais dans le coma. Un coma profond, très profond même, qui pourrait ne pas tarder à être irréversible.

Il se peut que j'abandonne définitevement cette oeuvre et si je la reprend, ça ne sera pas de sitôt.

Les raison son diverse. D'abords, je ne m'y suis plus attelé depuis si longtemps que j'ai perdue l'entousiasme et la motivation que j'avais avant. J'ai parfois du mal à me souvenir de l'intrigue que j'avais imaginé (et que pourtant j'aimais bien, et que j'aime encore, dailleurs) et jen'ai plus du tout le fluide, là...

En plus, la quasi-totalité de mes lecteurs ont disparut entre les quelques cinq ou six mois durant lesquels je n'ai rien posté (je les comprend d'ailleurs)...

Et puis bon comme le tome six est sortit, hein... Ma fic' est maintenant obsolète. Bien sûr, je pourrais vous demander de considérer que le livre de JKR n'est qu'une simple fic' est que la mienne est le vrai tome six (LOL) mais bon...

Je le regrette vraiment. Je le regrette parce que j'étais plutôt fier de l'intrigue et des rebondissements que j'avais imaginé, des tout derniers chapitres de l'histoire que j'avais écrit à l'avance, des surprises que je vous reservais... Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, je ne ressens plus le fluide, et ma motivation est partit... Elle reviendra peut-être un jour, même si de toute façon plus personne ne la lira quand je la continuerais... Mais comme j'ai quand même un peu envie de la voir aboutir, elle aboutira sans doute... Mais je ne sais pas quand. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça ne sera pas avant de long mois (mais pas avant un siècle, ça je peux en être sur!).

Mais bon, c'est totalement ma faute: si je ne l'avais pas laissé de côté pendant si longtemps, je serais resté dedans et j'aurais toujours eut ma motivation, mes lecteurs seraient resté et je l'aurais surement déjà fini. C'est là mon plus grand regret. Mais bon, les regrets ne servent à rien, même si je suis vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir remonter le temps pour la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Enfin voilà, si vous lisez ceci, je vous dis tchao!


End file.
